Studi tentang Serigala: Season 3
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU. YoonMin, CheolSoo, KookV, side!Meanie.
1. EXTRA (3)

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

EXTRA

Cast: Chanyeol, Siyeon, BTS Jimin, Suga

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Warning: Di sesi EXTRA ini aku tidak begitu membahas satu pasangan tertentu, tapi observasi tingkah laku mungkin bisa dimasukan ke sisi keilmuannya walaupun kelakukan para serigala di chapter ini tidak sepenuhnya berdasarkan keilmuan.

Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Chanyeol, Alpha!Yoongi, Beta!Siyeon, Omega!Jimin.

Sekarang silahkan berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis, season ini dikhususkan untuk cinta.

XXX

Yoongi memperhatikan orang, tapi dia jarang benar benar menyimpulkan. Salah satu alasannya adalah supaya dia tidak terjebak mengkotak kotakan orang dalam satu sifat tertentu, orang pasti berubah, Jungkook saja berubah –makin tidak tahu diri- masa orang lain tidak.

Tapi Yoongi rasa Jimin sedikit berbeda sekarang, mungkin ini sifat yang baru Yoongi ketahui setelah menikah –tapi rasanya tidak begitu, rasanya seperti akhir akhir ini saja dia jadi seperti ini.

Bukan, ini bukan dia suka Jungkook, Jimin sudah suka Jungkook dari jaman –mungkin- jauh sebelum mereka pacaran sampai kadang Yoongi takut Jimin bakal mendepaknya demi mendapatkan Jungkook. Ok, kalau soal itu Yoongi masih takut sampai sekarang.

Ini soal,

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang hari ini, kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku pergi sendiri."

Yoongi bingung sendiri, "Kita sudah di rumah, Jimin."

"Bukan rumahmu, tapi rumahku."

Oh, Yoongi langsung paham –dia kan jenius- yang Jimin maksud adalah rumahnya, rumah kawanan asalnya, alias rumah kawanan Park; tempat dimana saudara ipar Yoongi tinggal, tempat dimana Chanyeol dan Siyeon tinggal.

"Bisa tidak mintanya baik baik?" Yoongi menutup mata, nyaris tidur lagi. Dia ada di ranjang yang dicintai bersama bantal kesayangan, masa harus bangun dan pergi ke rumah keluarga Jimin? Kan lucu.

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda."

"Ok, ok." Yoongi akhirnya menyerah.

Jimin akhir akhir jadi banyak permintaan, kalau permintaan soal urusan ranjang dia memang liar sejak awal, tapi akhir akhir ini dia mulai minta permintaan yang –sangat- menyusahkan Yoongi. Kalau tidak dituruti dia bakal jadi lebih menyusahkan.

Chanyeol bilang Jimin memang begitu dan dia selalu menemukan cara untuk menaklukan orang –dari tim lawan jaman dia masih main basket sampai alphanya sendiri.

Yoongi malas, dia melirik jam digital –karena memasang jam analog itu agak menyusahkan, kadang kurang jelas, kadang Yoongi lupa cara berhitung karena mengantuk,

"Besok saja, ya. Sudah jam sembilan, kau tidak berpikir ini terlalu malam?"

"Besok kan Sabtu, jangan buru buru tidur, kita main dulu."

"Besok aku musti ke agensi pagi pagi."

Bicara soal agensi dan pekerjaan, Yoongi sempat ditegur soal itu. Tapi dia masa bodo selama dia dapat uang. Ada yang bilang jangan suka gonta ganti pekerjaan, semakin tua semakin susah kalau mau gonta ganti pekerjaan. Yoongi tertolong karena dia masih muda, masih dipandang sebagai sesuatu yang segar di lingkungan kerja.

Padahal Yoongi masih melakukan hal yang sama sejak dulu. Pertama, dia masih pelatih basket SMP-SMA. Lalu, tahun ini dia pindah mata pelajaran ke seni musik, karena alasan kenapa dia sampai jadi guru olahraga itu sebenarnya simpel; karena tidak ada yang melamar untuk posisi itu jadi Yoongi yang pelatih basket ditarik ke sana. Yang baru sebenarnya cuma lagunya baru diterima agensi, dan mungkin Yoongi bisa dapat pekerjaan tetap di agensi itu, tapi itu semua tergantung respon pada lagunya.

"Ya, sudah, aku pergi sendiri." Kata Jimin. Dia menenteng tas yang sudah siap dibawa dari tadi, dia buang muka dan baru saja memegang knop pintu begitu Yoongi menahannya.

"Kau tidak punya pikiran apa!?" dia menarik kerah kaus Jimin –yang ternyata tipis sekali- dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang mereka yang tadinya Yoongi tiduri.

Disini Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengantuk lagi.

"Kau pikir aman untukmu pergi malam malam sendiri?"

Kenyataannya adalah sama sekali tidak aman untuk seorang omega pergi sendirian malam malam.

"Ma-"

"Ganti bajumu, ini terlalu tipis, pakai bajuku saja."

Jimin tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena jawabannya sudah jelas, mereka pergi.

Sebenarnya jam sembilan itu masih lumayan pagi untuk Yoongi yang jam tidurnya kacau, tapi Jimin –Jimin itu hidupnya teratur dan Yoongi berusaha selalu memastikan –secara langsung atau sembunyi sembunyi- Jimin tidur delapan jam perhari.

Dan jam sembilan itu, mungkin Chanyeol masih kerja, mungkin Siyeon sudah mau tidur. Yoongi pusing memikirkan kemungkinan mereka akan mengganggu kawanan itu.

Tapi tiba tiba Jimin bicara, kepalanya bersandar ke bahu Yoongi waktu mereka duduk di bis menuju rumah Chanyeol, "Tadi sore aku bilang aku mau ke rumah, terus Chanyeol Hyung bilang kalau mau kesini, ya kesini saja, tapi dia mungkin baru sampai rumah jam setengah sepuluh."

"Jadi kalian sudah janjian?" tanya Yoongi, setelah itu dia menguap.

"Ngantuk, ya?" tanya Jimin.

Bis yang sepi, suasana yang remang, Jimin disebelahnya, berbau seperti bunga seperti biasanya seorang serigala dari kawanan Park, semua ini terlalu nyaman untuk Yoongi yang lelah.

"Jangan tanya, Jiminnie."

Mereka diam, Yoongi nyaris tidur –dia merasa aman karena pasti Jimin membangunkannya kalau mereka sudah sampai, dan disinilah saat saat dimana ilham turun.

Keadaan dimana setengah sadar dan setengah tidur.

Yoongi biasanya menemukan melodi dan lirik yang terselip di otaknya, atau kata kata mutiara yang dia baca –atau Namjoon bacakan untuknya- di saat saat seperti ini, tapi kali ini Yoongi ingat suatu fakta,

Fakta kalau serigala yang sedang hamil suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat dimana dia dilahirkan. Serigala suka melahirkan di tempat, di keadaan, yang sama dengan tempat dimana dia dilahirkan. Mungkin Jimin lahir di kelilingi bau bunga yang manis, atau di ruangan dengan cat gading dan bukan biru tua seperti kamar Yoongi, mungkin Jimin sedang mencari tempat atau kalau tidak keadaan yang pas untuknya.

Tapi masa?

"Jiminnie?"

"Hm?"

"Kau lahir di rumah itu?"

"Iya, aku lahir di rumah itu, tapi dari bayi sampai lulus SD aku di Busan, tapi kau tahukan SMP-SMA paling bagus itu di Seoul, jadi aku pindah."

Tapi tetap saja Jimin lahir di rumah itu. Jadi apa mungkin?

"Bisa jadi berandalan kau kalau kau tetap di Busan. Ingat tim yang waktu itu di final."

"Ah, iya! Tim alpha, mereka seram sekali. Sama sekali tidak pakai beta, apalagi omega. Aku sampai takut kalau mereka macam macam di lapangan. Supporter mereka juga rusuhnya ampun ampunan."

"Mereka memang mau macam macam, makanya aku tidak mau kau turun."

"Tapi kalau aku tidak turun waktu itu siapa yang lagi yang mau main? Kita kan kurang orang waktu itu."

"Masa? Aku lupa soal itu." Kata Yoongi, "Itu sudah berapa tahun yang lalu, ya?"

"Itu waktu aku kelas satu, waktu kau tidak boleh main lagi karena mau ulangan."

"Oh, iya iya, aku ingat." Yoongi juga ingat setelah itu turun peraturan yang mengatur soal pemain yang boleh turun ke lapangan. Jimin nyaris tidak lolos di hampir setiap turnamen –antar serigala- yang mereka ikuti, tapi entah kenapa akhirnya dia bisa lolos.

Sekalinya dia tidak lolos adalah waktu pertandingan diselenggarakan di musim semi, musim kawin, tiga hari setelah heat Jimin, tapi bau Jimin masih sangat seperti heat jadi dia didepak dari daftar. Setelahnya Jimin mengurung diri, Yoongi yakin dia pasti menangis.

XXX

Chanyeol sudah menggelar selimut waktu mereka datang, dia bilang, "Hari ini kita tidur disini seperti serigala."

Yoongi masa bodo, buka baju, berubah jadi serigala, dan langsung tidur di selimut itu. Dia tidak begitu melihat tapi dia merasakan dua serigala tiba tiba menimpanya. Bagus, mereka masih mau main main.

Chanyeol menjilati wajahnya, menunjukan sikap ramah yang tetap saja tidak Yoongi sukai. Chanyeol saat ini sama saja dengan mengganggu tidur Yoongi. Di tambah seekor yang lain, yang pasti Jimin, naik ke atas badan Yoongi, Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang mau dia lakukan.

Yoongi mendengar ada yang tertawa, dia membuka matanya dan ternyata itu Siyeon.

Dan Chanyeol menggigit moncong Yoongi, dia tidak benar benar mengigit sampai melukai Yoongi, tapi Chanyeol tetap menarik bibirnya sampai gigi giginya terlihat,

Chanyeol sedang main main, tapi dia tetap menunjukan kalau dia yang paling dominan disini. Dia alphanya, karena dia memang alpha kawanan ini.

Yoongi ingin menyerangnya, tapi di sudut lain ruangan ini ada Siyeon, Yoongi tidak mau dia perang dingin lagi dengan serigala betina itu.

Tapi-

Jimin menendang muka Chanyeol dan Chanyeol langsung menyerangnya, main main, tapi Yoongi tetap tidak suka.

Yoongi melirik Siyeon, dia juga terlihat tidak suka,

Jadi kalau Yoongi menyerang Chanyeol tidak akan terjadi hal buruk kan?

Jadi Yoongi menyerang Chanyeol, setengah serius-setengah main main. Jimin kabur ke belakang Yoongi.

Tiba tiba dari tangga turun seseorang, cewek yang akhir akhir ini dekat dengan Namjoon,

"Kalian kalau masih mau main, main di luar saja. kalau kalian berisik nanti orang rumah bangun semua."

XXX

Hallo, aku kembali~

Ini season terakhir yang mungkin aku tulis untuk STS, season ini cuma untuk menunjukan akhirnya mereka bagaimana.

Dan aku penasaran, ada yang mau KookV? Fic ini bergantung sekali pada keberadaan KookV. (PLZ review dan bilang setuju kalau aku memunculkan KookV, PLZ PLZ PLZ)


	2. EXTRA (4)

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

EXTRA

Cast: Chanyeol, Minha, BTS Jimin, Suga

Rating: T, M untuk percakapan Chanyeol dan Yoongi.

Genre: General/Romance

Warning: Di sesi EXTRA ini aku tidak begitu membahas satu pasangan tertentu, tapi observasi tingkah laku mungkin bisa dimasukan ke sisi keilmuannya walaupun kelakukan para serigala di chapter ini tidak sepenuhnya berdasarkan keilmuan.

Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Chanyeol, Alpha!Yoongi, Beta!Minha, Omega!Jimin.

Sekarang silahkan berharap fic ini akan jadi romance, tapi jangan terlalu berharap ini akan jadi super romantis karena aku tidak tahu aku bisa romantis atau tidak, season ini dikhususkan untuk cinta.

XXX

Yoongi memarkir mobilnya di depan mobil Chanyeol waktu dia pulang dari agensi, dia sudah pulang ke rumah untuk ambil mobil dan sekarang, di sore yang cerah ini, dia mau menjemput Jimin yang tadi pagi dia tinggalkan di rumah Park, setelah malamnya menginap di sana.

Rumah keluarga Park memang bukan satu ini saja, ada dua rumah di kanan dan kiri rumah ini dan rumah itu juga masih milik keluarga Park. Serigala senang berkoloni dan tiga rumah ini ditempati oleh semua anggota kawanan Park.

Rumah yang tadinya Jimin tempati ini bisa disebut rumah utama, bisa dibilang begitu karena rumah ini adalah rumah yang juga ditempati alpha kawanan Park; Park Chanyeol. Sebutan itu bisa bergeser kalau nanti setelah Chanyeol alpha keluarga Park tidak berasal dari rumah ini –yang artinya alpha setelah Chanyeol bukan anaknya tapi keponakan jauhnya. Tapi kalau melihat anggota kawanan ini yang kebanyakan perempuan, Yoongi yakin yang akan jadi alpha setelah Chanyeol adalah anak Chanyeol.

Kawanan Min sendiri cuma punya dua rumah, mereka mengatur tempat tinggal dengan cara yang berbeda dengan keluarga Park karena memang tidak ada aturan khususnya, tiap kawanan punya caranya masing masing, dan Yoongi yang bukan bagian dari Park paham bagaimana cara Park mengatur tempat tinggal karena dia menikah dengan salah seorang Park –Park Jimin- dan berteman dengan Chanyeol sudah cukup lama.

Min adalah kawanan yang kecil, Yoongi tidak punya banyak sepupu, dan mereka sekawanan tinggal dalam satu rumah. Tapi kawanan Min punya satu rumah lagi di perbatasan wilayah Min dan Jeon, awalnya rumah itu di gunakan sebagai markas untuk melindungi wilayah kalau kalau kawanan Jeon berusaha menduduki wilayah kawanan Min, tapi kawanan Jeon adalah kawanan yang juga kecil dan bahkan lebih kecil, satu satunya alpha dari kawanan itu adalah Jungkook yang juga anak kecil. Serigala biasanya tidak mau mengasuh anak serigala dari kawanan lain, tapi Yoongi merasa harus ada yang mendidik Jungkook menjadi alpha yang baik untuk kawanannya, jadi Yoongi menarik Jungkook jadi anak asuh dan itu membuat dua kawanan kecil ini jadi seperti menyatu. Yoongi tidak paham, mungkin ini dipengaruhi anggapan lebih banyak orang maka kawanan akan lebih kuat atau ini murni didasari pertemanan antara kawanan kecil –kawanan kecil nyaris berarti kawanan yang lemah dan setiap kawanan pastinya tidak mau jadi kawanan yang lemah.

"Yoongi-goon."

Yoongi menoleh pada kakak perempuan Jimin –kakak sepupu- yang baru saja keluar dari pintu.

"Oh, hai, Noona."

"Cepat masuk, Jimin mencarimu."

"Mencariku?" Yoongi mengecek handphoneya, tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Yoongi tidak punya kekuatan untuk telepati jarak jauh, serigala tidak punya kekuatan mistis begitu, jadi Yoongi masih sangat butuh handphone untuk menghubungi Jimin kalau mereka jauh.

"Iya, sudah sana masuk."

Dan gadis itu pergi, Yoongi membiarkannya melewatinya. Serigala tidak punya kekuatan mistis tapi mereka punya penciuman yang sangat kuat, dan Yoongi mencium bau beta laki laki yang dia kenal dari gadis itu.

Yoongi berbalik, melihat punggung hoodie yang dipakai kakaknya Jimin itu, ada tulisannya,

CYPHER

Hoodie itu, hoodie itu cuma ada tiga di dunia ini dan Yoongi punya satu.

"Min –tidak, tidak, nanti saja kalau dia sudah pulang."

Sekarang pertanyaan jaket siapa yang gadis itu pakai. Yoongi sudah berpikir untuk menanyakannya nanti, dia melupakan pertanyaan itu untuk saat ini dan berbalik ke pintu.

"Ah, Alpha," tiba tiba Jimin muncul dan bicara, terdengar seperti merengek, "aku tahu Minha Noona itu cantik, tapi jangan menatapnya begitu, aku jadi cemburu, nih."

Yoongi tidak tahu harus membalas apa kalau Jimin, yang saat ini bersandar di kusen pintu sambil tersenyum padanya, bicara seperti itu.

"Jangan meracau, Jiminnie. Atau aku akan memakanmu."

XXX

Yoongi keluar dari kamar Jimin, meninggalkan Jimin yang tidur. Dia menyisir rambutnya yang masih agak basah dan berantakan ke belakang dengan jari, tapi bekas hisapan Jimin di lehernya tidak bisa ditutupi.

Dia langsung mendengar Chanyeol berdecak, "Bagus sekali, Yoongi, bagus sekali. Untung Siyeon sedang pergi main dengan teman temannya."

Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja makan, dan Yoongi duduk di hadapannya.

Yoongi adalah orang yang jujur, dia tersenyum licik, "Justru karena aku tahu Siyeon sedang pergi makanya aku melakukannya. Aku tidak kasar kasar, kok." Yoongi itu licik tapi jujur dan dia tidak salah.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau pintar, Yoong-ie-ya." Kata Chanyeol, "Sekarang apa Jimin tidur?"

"Iya dia tidur." Jawab Yoongi, "Siyeon belum pulang, kan?"

"Belum, Minha Noona dan ibuku juga belum pulang, kita cowok cowok ditinggal jaga rumah."

"Hyu-"

Tiba tiba pintu kamar Jimin terbuka dan Jimin keluar.

"Hyung," panggil Jimin yang terlihat baru bangun tidur, tidak jelas memanggil siapa. Tapi kemudian duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan menempel ke pundaknya, jadi pasti hyung yang dia panggil itu Yoongi.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Mentang mentang sudah punya alpha baru, kau lupa pada alpha lama, Omega?"

Jimin cuma senyum senyum dan bernapas di leher Yoongi, menghirup baunya. Dia sepertinya sangat menyukai bau Yoongi.

"Tidur sana." Kata Yoongi, dia diam saja waktu Jimin makin dekat dengannya. Bahkan mungkin kalau tiba tiba Jimin naik ke pangkuannya, Yoongi tidak akan keberatan.

Tapi Chanyeol keberatan, dia berdehem.

"Sana, sana tidur lagi, Chim. Jangan pacaran disini." Katanya. Di belakang Chanyeol ada kulkas, dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil tempat bekal yangn ditempeli stiker huruf membentuk nama Bap –nama panggilan Park Minha- yang isinya mangga. Chanyeol seenaknya makan dari situ.

"Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada Yoongi Hyung." Jawab Jimin.

"Sana duluan, nanti aku menyusul." Kata Yoongi. Bukan dalam suara alpha tapi jelas jelas itu perintah.

"Maunya sekarang." kata Jimin.

Yoongi dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Jimin itu anak yang –kelewat-penurut, semua orang tahu itu terutama Chanyeol yang dulu alpha kawanannya dan Yoongi yang pelatih basketnya. Biasanya Jimin tidak butuh diperintah dua kali, dia anggota kawanan yang menyenangkan dan selalu melakukan apa yang alpha-nya suruh dengan baik –terutama dalam berburu. Jadi, Jimin yang tidak menurut itu adalah hal yang aneh untuk kedua alpha ini.

Mulut Chanyeol bergerak tanpa suara, mengucapkan sesuatu seperti kata 'Sakit'

Yoongi langsung memeriksa suhu tubuh Jimin, keningnya, lehernya, dan Jimin terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak sakit, Hyung." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi cuma menjawab, "Iya, iya."

Jimin tiba tibamenjauhkan diri dari pelukan Yoongi, "Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Katanya.

"Ya, sana, kenapa harus izin?" kata Yoongi.

Jimin cemberut tapi dia tetap pergi.

Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya pada Yoongi, "Kau apakan dia, Yoongi?" lalu dia menusuk sepotong mangga dengan garpu dan memasukannya ke mulut.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak melakukan apa apa."

Chanyeol mengunyah sambil berpikir, dia bahkan sampai tidak berpikir untuk basa basi menawarkan Yoongi mangga. Mungkin Yoongi tidak butuh buah, tapi sebenarnya serigala juga butuh makan sayur dan buah walalupun sedikit.

"Dia agak," Chanyeol mulai bicara dengan nada tidak yakin, "Aneh?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan Jimin aneh?" Yoongi langsung bertanya.

"Jangan marah dulu, Yoong. Aneh itu maksudnya tidak biasa dan tidak semua hal yang aneh itu buruk."

Yoongi diam saja.

Dan karena Yoongi diam saja, Chanyeol jadi bingung harus bicara apa.

"Kau rajin?" tanyanya.

Yoongi cuma menatap Chanyeol, "Kita sudah saling kenal berapa tahun coba?"

Chanyeol tahu Yoongi itu bukan anak yang rajin dan dia juga paham kalau Yoongi merasa Chanyeol harusnya sudah hapal dengan hal itu, "Aih, aku tahu kau itu pemalas, aku tahu, aku juga sama, tapi bukan itu maksud pertanyaannya, Ipar Tersayang." Jelas Chanyeol, "Aku tanya, kau dan Jimin rajin atau tidak?"

"Rajin? Iya, kalau soal Jimin aku rajin." Jawab Yoongi.

Chanyeol berdecak lagi, "Harusnya aku tidak usah tanya, ya. Dengan melihat lehermu saja harusnya aku sudah paham. Harusnya tadi aku lihat Jimin juga."

"Tidak, bekas yang kemarin sudah pudar, bekas gigitanku juga sudah pudar."

"Hei! Aku tidak menyuruhmu cerita."

Yoongi tidak menjawab, cuma terkekeh.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kau harus periksa." Katanya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi malah bertanya.

Chanyeol mulai kesal, "Iya lah, soal Jimin, soal siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Nanti kalau kena harapan kosong tidak enak, aku tunggu dia saja."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Apa itu harapan kosong?" katanya sambil tertawa, "Tapi siapa tahu kau sudah berhasil, Yoong."

Jimin keluar dan kamar mandi, duduk lagi di sebelah Yoongi, "Apanya yang berhasil?" tanyanya.

Yoongi dan Chanyeol saling tatap, "Pekerjaan." Kata Chanyeol.

"Iya, pekerjaan." Yoongi mengiyakan.

Pekerjaan seorang suami.

"Mau tidur lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

"Nanti." Jawab Jimin. Dia melirik tempat bekal Minha yang isinya mangga, "Mangga itu enak tidak?" tanyanya.

Yoongi dan Chanyeol saling tatap lagi.

"Aku punya feeling kau berhasil, Yoongi-goon." Kata Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, Alpha." Balas Yoongi.

"Hyung! Kau tidak mendengarku apa?"

"Apa, Chim? Iya, mangganya enak, tapi ini punya Bap, izin dulu."

Jimin cemberut. Langsung mengambil handphonenya di saku, mengirim pesan singkat pada Minha.

Chanyeol bicara dengan pelan, hampir berbisik, pada Yoongi, "Doakan aku cepat menyusulmu."

Yoongi lagi lagi cuma terkekeh.

"Eh, Hyungdeul. Tadi aku lihat Minha Noona pakai jaket Cypher, itu jaket siapa, ya?" tiba tiba Jimin bertanya. Pertanyaan yang tadinya mau Yoongi tanyakan pada Chanyeol sebelum Jimin datang.

"Antara Namjoon atau Hoseok." Kata Chanyeol, "Atau ada lagi yang punya jaket itu."

"Tidak, Hyung. Jaket itu cuma ada tiga." Jawab Yoongi, yang masih jadi pertanyaan adalah jaket siapa yang Minha pakai, Namjoon atau Hoseok?

XXX

Note: Aku tidak tahu harus memberi subjudul apa karena karena bahasan tentang serigala di chapter ini masih terbagi antara beberapa hal, entahlah aku bingung. Chapter kemarin ada sedikit bahasan soal kehamilan tapi tidak jadi sorotan utamanya, jadi aku akan menjuduli ini EXTRA dan ini akan jadi extra keempat sepanjang Studi tentang Serigala.

Note(2): Aku ingin buat 'kalender' apa yang terjadi pada YoonMin tiap harinya sebelum malam dimana mereka menginap di rumah Chanyeol, tapi itu pekerjaan yang sulit sementara aku awam sekali soal kehamilan dan kemudian internet menyelamatkan semuanya (aku menemukan artikel yang bisa kucontoh.)

Note(2b): Aku mencoba mencontoh kehidupan orang tuaku tapi aku tidak tahu orang tuaku a.k.a pasangan aneh ini OOC tidak untuk YoonMin.

Fun fact: Kalau ditanya aku nge-OTP-in orang tuaku atau tidak; jawabannya tidak. Aku merasa ibuku tersiksa sekali secara verbal, tapi candaan mereka berdua memang terlalu keterlaluan untukku, jadi sebenarnya mereka tidak punya masalah dengan cara bercanda mereka, tapi aku yang bermasalah dengan cara bercanda mereka, juga cara bercanda keluargaku.

Note(3): Tapi menulis chapter ini juga membuatku sadar kalau aku belum mau menikah dan punya anak, aku sama sekali belum siap untuk itu, aku cuma mau seseorang yang selalu ada jadi mungkin harusnya aku cari pacar yang bisa kutanyai kabarnya tiap hari. Aku yakin seribu persen aku tipe pacar yang kayak permen karet nempel di rambut; clingy dan nyebelin.


	3. Perbedaan Pandangan Tentang Kemapanan

Jisoo tidak ingin terburu buru dan Seungcheol berpegang pada janjinya. Sebuah gigitan bisa dihitung sebagai janji.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 25: Perbedaan Pandangan Tentang Kemapanan

Cast: Seungcheol, Joshua.

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Seungcheol, Omega!Jisoo.

Sekarang silahkan berharap fic ini akan jadi romance, tapi jangan terlalu berharap ini akan jadi super romantis karena aku tidak tahu aku bisa romantis atau tidak, season ini dikhususkan untuk cinta.

XXX

Seungcheol mengemudi, dia sudah bisa bawa mobil, tapi sayangnya ini bukan mobil yang dia beli dengan jeri paya sendiri.

"Mau kemana, Jisoo?" tanyanya.

"Mau makan siang di rumahku?" tanya Jisoo, "Tapi aku tidak bisa masak masakan Korea."

"Tidak apa apa. Aku bisa makan apa saja, kok." Kata Seungcheol.

"Ok." Jawab Jisoo.

Jisoo memainkan handphonenya, entah sedang apa, dia agak bergantung pada handphone untuk banyak hal; Komunikasi, mencari arti kata yang belum dia pahami, dan mencari menu yang bisa dia masak, tapi sayangnya handphonenya ini bukan handphone yang dia beli dengan jeri paya sendiri.

Mereka serigala, yang dibutuhkan serigala adalah kemampuan bertahan hidup, bertarung dan berburu. Seungcheol dan Jisoo sama sama ahli soal itu di kelas mereka masing masing.

Mereka serigala, yang kedewasaannya ditentukan ketika bau mereka pertama kali berubah dari bau anak serigala menjadi bau alpha, beta, atau omega; mimpi basah pertama Seungcheol dan heat pertama Jisoo.

Tapi mereka juga manusia, mereka hidup bersama dengan manusia –walaupun mereka bisa saja pergi untuk tinggal selama di hutan kalau mereka mau- yang menilai kemapanan lewat uang.

Hidup serigala bukan soal uang.

"Cheol, Jeonghan mengajak kita makan di luar."

Seungcheol bisa saja bilang 'aku mau tinggal di hutan' pada Jisoo, Jisoo pasti mengiyakan. Jisoo adalah omega yang baik, dia tidak pernah membantah Seungcheol. Tapi Jisoo mungkin ingin hidup sebagai manusia, maka dia harus mengejar uang untuk hidup.

"Dimana?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Restoran yang biasa." Kata Jisoo.

Manusia itu terlalu tergila gila dengan uang, apa apa bayar. Makan bayar, parkir bayar, semuanya bayar. Padahal Seungcheol belum kerja apa apa, dia masih menunggu uang orangtuanya.

Seungcheol bisa saja bilang 'aku mau tinggal di hutan' tapi dia satu satunya alpha di keluarga Choi, alpha itu sedikit –omega lebih sedikit lagi- dan setiap alpha laki laki yang lahir selalu lahir dengan beban di pundak; beban karena dia mau tidak mau harus menjadi alpha kawanan dan bertanggung jawab pada semua serigala di kawanan.

Seungcheol benci itu, beban itu, tapi dia terlahir membawa beban itu,

"Aku satu satunya alpha di keluargaku." Gumamnya.

"Aku satu satunya serigala dari kawanan Hong." Kata Jisoo.

Di jalanan yang lurus mereka saling pandang.

Jisoo tersenyum dengan lembut dan manis, "Perhatikan jalannya, Darling."

"M-maaf." Kata Seungcheol, bukan untuk tidak memperhatikan jalan, tapi karena dia sudah membuat Jisoo mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"Tapi aku memang Hong terakhir dan aku omega, setelah ini klan-ku akan musnah."

"Jisoo," satu tangan Seungcheol mengelus pahanya, berusaha menenangkan dan membuat Jisoo tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Aku baik, Seungcheol. Yang kukatakan itu kenyataan."

"Sst!"

Jisoo itu anak laki laki. Waktu masih di kandungan tidak ada yang bisa menebak dia akan jadi alpha, beta, atau omega, tapi dia terlahir sebagai omega. Dengan itu maka terputuslah harapan untuk melanjutkan kelangsungan klan Hong. Orangtuanya mencoba lagi, tapi tidak pernah berhasil, dan Jisoo ditinggalkan hanya berdua bersama ibunya. Ayahnya menikah lagi dan dia punya adik dari sana, beta perempuan, setahun lebih muda. Jarak umur mereka mengundang pertanyaan.

"A-"

"Jisoo." Seungcheol menyela, "Aku mau kau bahagia dan aku tidak mau kau membahas hal itu lagi."

Jisoo tertawa kecil, berusaha agak tidak terkesan menertawai alphanya, tapi Seungcheol suka suaranya yang lembut dan bagaimana Jisoo bicara dengan hati hati, jadi dia tidak merasa direndahkan.

"Thank you, Sir." Katanya, "Aku cuma mau bilang, lembaga bimbingan belajar dekat rumahku butuh seseorang untuk mengajar bahasa Inggris. Aku coba melamar, siapa tahu lolos dan aku lolos."

"Oh, iya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tentu saja. Katanya agak susah mencari orang yang mau mengajar di bimbingan belajar, jadi waktu aku melamar, aku langsung diterima. Mungkin juga mereka menerimaku karena aku besar di L.A. "

"Selamat, ya, Sayang."

Jisoo tersenyum malu, dia menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik punggung tangannya, "Jangan panggil aku 'sayang', aku malu."

"Tapi kau memanggilku 'darling', apa salahnya?"

"Tetap saja aku malu."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Aku mau cepat cepat menyusulmu kerja juga, tapi kita baru mulai kuliah."

"Come on, Mr. CEO, kau sudah pasti dapat warisan satu perusahaan, bersabarlah sedikit." Kata Jisoo.

Tapi Seungcheol tidak bisa sabar untuk membahagiakan Jisoo.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menikahimu."

"God-" Jisoo menutup mukanya. Dia anak yang lurus, tidak pernah memakai kosakata kasar apapun, dan melihatnya kehabisan kata kata seperti ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk Seungcheol.

"Jimin bahkan mendahului kita, padahal aku lebih tua dua bulan darinya." Kata Seungcheol.

"Tapi aku lebih muda dua bulan dari Jimin. Anggap saja aku masih underage atau apa."

"Tapi kau sudah legal, Jisoo." Seungcheol tertawa, "Apa kabar Jimin, ya? Kemarin waktu anak basket kumpul dia dilarang Yoongi Hyung keluar."

"Dia hamil."

"Serius?" tanya Seungcheol, "Cepat juga, ya."

"Aku masih suka chatting dengannya. Dia pasti bosan harus diam di rumah terus. Padahal setahuku dia sudah mengajar di dance academy-nya orangtua Jung Hoseok."

"Hm... dia kuliah tidak, ya?" tanya Seungcheol. Dia berbelok ke parkiran restoran.

Jisoo lama tidak menjawab dan dia diam saja waktu Seungcheol parkir, sampai mobilnya betul betul terparkir.

Mereka tidak langsung turun.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Cheol, apa Jimin mau kuliah?" tanya Jisoo.

"Mungkin dia mau, dia bisa ambil jurusan tari, tapi aku ngeri membayangkan dia kuliah sementara dia hamil."

"Kalau menurutku, sebagai seorang omega, aku paling ingin mengurus alphaku dan kawanannya, dan anak anaknya kalau sudah ada."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Kalau aku, sebagai alpha, aku cuma mau omega-ku bahagia."

"Aku juga ingin kau bahagia. Aku mau kau menjalani hidup seperti yang kau mau. Maksudku, kau terlihat agak kurang nyaman di antara banyak manusia." Kata Jisoo, pelan dan hati hati.

"Memang." Jawab Seungcheol, "Aku mau kita tinggal di hutan, Sayang. Setiap hari berburu, tidur di luar, aku bisa mencarikanmu tempat yang nyaman untuk melahirkan, gua mungkin?"

"Aku suka gua. Tapi aku suka rumah Jimin, maksudku rumah Min Yoongi."

Seungcheol tahu rumah Min Yoongi seperti apa, di tengah hutan, cukup jauh dari rumah utama kawanan Min, bertetangga denga rumah Wonwoo. Jadi itulah rumah impian Jisoo.

"Tenang, semua bisa diatur."

"Jangan terlalu banyak janji, Seungcheol. Aku cuma mau kau menepati janji soal ini." Tangan Jisoo langsung mengusap lehernya, ada bekas luka gigitan di leher itu.

Bekas gigitan, anak anak jaman sekarang menyebutnya mark. Seperti penjelasan Jimin yang agak tidak Jisoo perhatikan dulu, bekas gigitan seperti ini menunjukan kalau seseorang sudah dimiliki orang lain, tapi tidak menunjukan seseorang itu milik siapa. Seungcheol tidak meninggalkan baunya pada Jisoo, tapi karena bekas gigitannya ada di leher Jisoo teman teman di kelas baru Jisoo dengan mudah bisa tahu Jisoo sudah ada yang punya.

Bekas gigitan seperti ini agak rancu, banyak alasan untuk mendapatkannya dari mating sampai berkelahi, dan bekas ini bisa pudar kalau sudah sembuh. Seungcheol dan Jisoo sepakat ini adalah janji untuk mating walaupun tidak ada aturan yang khusus untuk mengatur itu.

"Kau ingat syarat dari ibuku, kan?"

"Iya, aku harus kerja dulu baru boleh mating denganmu."

XXX


	4. Sebagaimana Seharusnya Seorang Alpha (2)

Jeonghan harusnya selalu ingat kata Yoongi, yang intinya adalah alpha yang sebenarnya adalah kemampuan untuk menggerakan orang di bawah kendali kita.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 26: Sebagaimana Seharusnya Seorang Alpha (2)

Cast: Yoon Jeonghan

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Jeonghan

Sekarang silahkan berharap fic ini akan jadi romance, tapi jangan terlalu berharap ini akan jadi super romantis karena aku tidak tahu aku bisa romantis atau tidak, season ini dikhususkan untuk cinta.

XXX

Jeonghan memang selalu mengingatnya. Yoongi, alpha yang manis itu. Jeonghan juga manis, tapi Yoongi juga sama manisnya.

Alpha manis itu yang menyadarkan Jeonghan kalau dia sangat alpha untuk bisa dipanggil Alpha. Itu dibuktikan dari seluruh anggota ekskul basket yang memanggilnya Alpha, termasuk Seungcheol pada keadaan tertentu. Itu artinya dia dihormati sebagai alpha oleh alpha lainnya dan dianggap sebagai pemimpin dari kumpulan alpha itu.

Anak anak basket biasanya alpha, tapi Taehyung dan Junhui itu beta, dan Jimin itu omega.

Jeonghan senang, mengetahui fakta kalau dia bisa dengan mudah membuat orang menurutinya membuatnya senang. Yang tidak membuatnya senang adalah nilai survival-nya yang buruk dan kenyataan kalau dia belum punya calon mate.

Maka Jeonghan berpikir lagi, dia tidak boleh melupakan kata kata Yoongi tentang alpha bukan cuma soal kekuatan fisik,

Dan dia harus paham kalau mate datang pada waktu yang sudah takdir gariskan.

Jeonghan masuk universitas yang sama dengan banyak serigala lain, dengan Seungcheol dan Jisoo juga. Universitas itu sangat bersahabat dengan serigala dan naluri mereka yang berbeda dari manusia. Lokasinya dekat dengan restoran punya Park Chanyeol, kakak Jimin.

Punya keluarga sepertinya, tapi Chanyeol –yang Jeonghan yakin cuma sepupu jauh Jimin karena mereka tidak ada mirip miripnya kalau dilihat- sepertinya yang sekarang mengelola restoran itu.

Chanyeol meletakan minuman yang Jeonghan pesan di meja Jeonghan.

"Terimakasih, Hyung." Jeonghan tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum juga.

Mereka jadi mulai dekat setelah Jeonghan bilang dia berteman dengan Jimin di SMA. Chanyeol tidak heran waktu itu, Jimin itu omega yang aneh, dan sangat wajar kalau dia berteman dengan teman satu ekskulnya.

"Kau menyuruh Chim kesini, ya, Jeonghan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyung tahu?"

"Dia bilang padaku barusan." Kata Chanyeol, agak tidak suka.

Jeonghan cuma tertawa kikuk.

"Kau ini bisa bisanya menyuruh dia macam macam, kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

Jeonghan hampir menjawab dengan 'kenapa harus kasihan pada Jimin, orang hamil kan juga butuh bergerak' tapi dia tahu itu bisa membuatnya dihajar Park Chanyeol, jadi Jeonghan menjawab;

"Aku tidak memaksa, Hyung. Jimin juga sedang diluar katanya jadi sekalian saja."

"Dan kau percaya Jimin? Jimin paling keluar cuma ke rumah tetangga, dia tidak akan keluar jauh jauh."

Jeonghan tidak menjawab apa apa, dia bisa menilai Chanyeol itu posesif pada Jimin dan dari hasil pengamatannya semua alpha punya dorongan untuk jadi posesif pada omega sekawanan.

Itu juga termasuk Jungkook dan Wonwoo. Kadang kalau dia dan teman teman mengajak Wonwoo keluar malam malam Wonwoo cuma akan bilang 'Jungkook melarangku keluar'.

Tapi itu bisa jadi cuma alasan karena Wonwoo sendiri tidak mau keluar malam, mungkin. Manusia, bahkan yang setengah serigala, penuh dengan misteri dan Jeonghan senang untuk mengungkapnya, misalnya menganalisa berbagai macam kemungkinan hanya dari satu kalimat.

Dan kemudian Jimin datang. Bersama Hoseok Seonbae, bawa tas, pakai hoodie kebesaran, dan tangannya ada di saku hoodie-nya; menyamarkan perutnya yang mulai terlihat. Jimin manis. Poninya yang panjang dan rambutnya yang berwarna gelap membuatnya makin manis. Jeonghan paling suka kalau temannya ini memanjangkan rambut dan mewarnainya dengan warna gelap.

"Hallo." Sapa Jimin, senyumnya manis, "Yang lain belum datang?"

"Belum." Jawab Jeonghan. ingatkan Jeonghan untuk cari satu omega yang sama manisnya dengan Jimin, "Ayo duduk, Seonbae juga."

"Ah, tidak, tidak, aku masih ada urusan." Jawab Hoseok, setelah itu dia pamit pergi, meninggalkan Jimin dan Jeonghan berdua.

"Kau berani pergi keluar?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Dengan orang orang yang kupercaya? Iya. Sendirian? Tidak."

"Ada alpha yang mengganggu tidak di sekitar rumah Yoongi?"

"Tetangga Yoongi kan cuma keluarga Jeon saja. Kookie tidak ganggu kok, dia manis malah." Jawab Jimin memuji Jungkook.

Tapi, kalau berdasarkan kesan yang Jeonghan dapat dari omongan Wonwoo, Jungkook itu tingkat menyebalkannya lumayan juga.

Lalu Chanyeol datang lagi, membawa bunga melati satu mangkuk, "Silahkan." Katanya, kesopanan main main yang manis untuk Jimin.

"Terimakasih." Balas Jimin, lagi lagi dia tersenyum dengan manis.

"Kau benar benar mau makan itu? Bunga?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Iya, tentu saja. ini tidak berbahaya kok."

"Bawaan bayi, ya?"

Jimin cuma tersenyum, malu malu.

"Biar kutebak, anakmu perempuan."

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Jimin, membuat Jeonghan merasa tertantang untuk menjabarkan hasil pemikiran singkatnya.

Sebagian alpha suka omega yang seperti ini, menantang.

"Kau makin cantik, mungkin itu pengaruh dari bayimu juga."

Jimin tersenyum, "Tunggu saja nanti kalau sudah lahir."

"Ah, kau ini." Jeonghan tertawa.

Mereka diam dan Jimin makan bunga melatinya sambil menunggu Taehyung atau Seungcheol datang.

Tapi yang datang malah Yoongi, dia langsung bertanya, "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Nanti." Jawab Jimin, "Ah, Alpha jangan disini, sana masuk ke ruangan Chan Hyung dulu."

"Kenapa aku harus kesana?"

"Karena aku mau." Jawab Jimin.

Jeonghan menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana Jimin mengatur –mengusir- Yoongi. Serigala yang sedang hamil memang begitu, tiba tiba punya banyak aturan. Memang, serigala yang sedang hamil biasanya jadi seperti alpha, mereka dituruti dan keinginannya dipenuhi, seaneh apapun keinginan itu, mereka juga yang memilih tempat untuk melahirkan. Jeonghan punya adik jadi dia tahu apa rasanya waktu ibunya tiba tiba jadi alpha di keluarganya dan ayahnya melakukan apapun yang ibunya katakan, termasuk waktu ibunya memilih untuk melahirkan adiknya di hutan.

Jeonghan tiba tiba ingat, ada satu tradisi antar serigala yang dia lupakan.

"Aku lupa, Jimin, harusnya aku membawakanmu daging." Kata Jeonghan.

Jimin terlihat terkejut, "Tidak, tidak apa apa kok, di rumahku masih ada banyak sekali daging."

"Ah, Jimin, maaf."

"Tidak, Jeonghan, jangan minta maaf, aku tidak apa apa."

Biasanya ada kebiasaan untuk memberikan daging hasil buruan kepada serigala yang sedang hamil, untuk menjamin kalau serigala itu dan bayinya tidak akan mati kekurangan makanan. Awalnya kebiasaan ini hanya dipraktekan di lingkup keluarga, tapi lama lama antar teman dekat juga sering melakukan ini.

Jeonghan agak tidak tega, terutama waktu Seungcheol datang –bersama Jisoo- membawakan Jimin daging.

"Selamat, Jimin. Kudoakan semua yang baik baik." Kata Seungcheol.

"Jangan sembarangan, Seungcheol, berdoa itu harus spesifik." Kata Jisoo, untuk masalah yang menyangkut kepercayaan seperti ini dia memang sangat hati hati dan sensitif, anak yang religius, "Aku doakan kau dan anakmu selalu sehat, Jimin. Semoga anakmu menjadi serigala yang tangguh."

"Oh, Jisoo, terimakasih."

Taehyung datang waktu dua omega itu sedang membahas hal hal yang kurang alpha pahami.

Jeonghan bisa mencium baunya, dia berjalan pelan pelan dan agak hati hati, jadi Jeonghan menengok ke pintu. Tidak biasanya Taehyung tercium seperti ini dan semanis ini.

Bau Taehyung sangat manis, sedikit banyak seperti bau omega, sepertinya dia habis pergi bersama dengan Chungha –adik kelas, setahun di bawah Jeonghan- yang seingat Jeonghan adalah omega.

Wonwoo membawa bau Jungkook adalah hal yang wajar, bau Seungcheol dan Hansol yang bercampur juga hal yang wajar, begitu juga dengan Jihoon, Seokmin, dan Chan, karena mereka saudara dan hal wajar kalau bau saudara menempel di badan saudara yang lain. Jadi Jeonghan tidak curiga.

Taehyung juga tersenyum seperti biasa begitu sampai di meja Jeonghan. dia terlihat seperti Taehyung yang biasa Jeonghan kenal, temannya di ekskul.

Tapi menurut Jimin tidak begitu,

"Tae, ada yang berubah denganmu." Katanya.

Sejak itu Jeonghan curiga, karena naluri serigala yang sedang hamil sangat amat tajam, semua inderanya jadi sangat amat tajam, dan Jimin pasti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum, agak kikuk.

Jeonghan yakin tidak salah kalau dia curiga pada Taehyung. Beta dari keluarga Kim, sahabat Jimin, dulunya anak tim basket, Jeonghan penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Kim Taehyung.

"Jeonghan, jadi kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Seungcheol, menyadarkan Jeonghan dari lamunan soal hal yang berbeda pada Taehyung.

"Ah, iya. Aku punya beberapa ide untuk membuat angkatan kita jadi mencolok di reuni akbar."

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note: Aku menahan dua note, yang sebenarnya sudah ingin kutulis (makanya chapter kemarin tidak ada notenya), kalau aku mengeluarkan note itu di awal maka sama saja dengan spoiler KookV (ini saja sudah spoiler) dan aku lebih suka kalau note soal Jimin aku keluarkan di chapter yang ada Jiminnya.

Note tentang Jimin ada di bawah ini;

Jadi ceritanya karena aku terlalu serius riset soal kehamilan Jimin padahal munculnya cuma sedikit, aku jadi ngidam betulan. aku berhari hari pengen mango milk tea, aku pikir lama lama aku pasti nggak akan mau lagi, tapi yang ada aku malah kepikiran terus sampai akhirnya beli. tapi setelah itu aku nggak bisa segitu masuknya lagi ke Preggo!Jimin, hm, ya, aku pikir aku sudah punya bayangan sih jadinya aku tidak masalah.

Note(ini note baru): Karena Park itu identik dengan bunga kenapa tidak sekalian aku bikin dia ngidam bunga, dan melati itu bisa dimakan. Jatuhnya jadi seperti makan sayur, tapi aku sendiri tidak berani coba yang begituan. Di pikiranku, di hutan pasti para serigala ini makan apapun yang bisa dimakan, kalau yang bisa dimakan cuma tumbuhan mungkin mereka akan makan tumbuhan...

Kalau tidak ada apa apa, apa mereka bakal jadi kanibal?

Note(2): Aku punya beberapa headcanon untuk hubungan antar member Bangtan di AU ini, aku bukan A.R.M.Y jadi aku takut OOC, dan (untungnya, walaupun aku banyak pakai YoonMin) headcanon ini tidak terlalu banyak dibutuhkan.

Di note entah chapter berapa aku pernah bilang Bangtan itu semacam se-geng. Vmin kenal dari SMP dan pas kelas 9 mereka ketemu seseorang (Kalau aku bilang nanti jadi spoiler)(akan dijelaskan di chapter depan). YoonMin itu pertaman ketemu pas SMP juga tapi aku lupa kenapanya, kenapa aku lupa! Argh! Tapi intinya Yoongi itu sudah jatuh cinta sejak itu (cie~), itu jaman jaman waktu Jimin masih agak gimana gitu sama fakta kalau dia omega (iya, awalnya dia nggak suka kalau dia omega, tapi akhirnya dia suka karena dia suka karena itulah satu satunya dia bisa mating sama alpha Yoongi). Jimin itu suka banget sama Jungkook, Jungkook itu potensial sekali untuk jadi alpha yang hebat dan dia manis, dia ganteng, dia pintar, dia bisa segala macam, siapa yang nggak mau anak kayak Jungkook? (itu kesan awalnya pada Jungkook.)

Aku berpikir soal Yoongi dan bagaimana dia kalau bertemu Jung Jinyoung PD-nim. Aku pikir gaya bermusik mereka bisa cocokan walaupun bisa jadi ada ribut ribut sedikit. Tapi menurutku mereka sama sama manis, lagu mereka 'manis' dan mereka juga manis. Jinyoung itu nyaris jadi bias. Oh! Jinyoung disini bukan sebagai serigala, dia manusia biasa yang dipastikan nyasar kalau mau ke rumah Yoongi yang di dalam hutan (Yoongi tinggal di dalam hutan –menurut narasi soal pikiran Seungcheol)

Note(~): Sebenarnya aku agak degdegan di chapter ini, takutnya chapter ini terasa kosong, karena chapter ini diniatkan cuma untuk jadi pengantar ke chapter Taehyung.

Chapter depan adalah chapter Taehyung dan ada TaeKook-nya. Aku paling degdegan soal itu, maaf ya, A.R.M.Y-deul yang nunggu TaeKook, aku seenak jidat pakai TaeKook padahal mendalami Bangtan saja baru. Tema(?) di chapter Taehyung itu sebenarnya tidak tahu pakai TaeKook, kalau aku mau SoonHoon mungkin bisa lebih masuk, tapi aku nggak nge-feel SoonHoon, dan –seperti yang beberapa reviewers bilang- Jungkook harus dialihkan dan brocon-nya, kasihan Meanie, alasan lainnya adalah aku senang menyiksa Jungkook di fanfic, A.R.M.Y maafkan aku.

(mau siapapun topnya aku selalu lebih suka bilang TaeKook)


	5. Dorongan Omega

"Ini agak di luar perkiraan selama ini," dokternya bicara,

Sementara Taehyung melirik kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di samping kanan-kirinya. Kedua tangan ibunya ada di dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

Taehyung tidak merasa aneh,

Dia merasa dia sudah tahu semuanya,

Ini soal tubuhnya dan harusnya dia yang paling bisa merasakan perubahan sekecil apapun di tubuhnya.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 27: Dorongan Omega

Cast: BTS V, Jungkook, Suga, Jimin, I.O.I Yoojung

Rating: T+, Hahaha! Ini demi Tae&Kook (?)

Genre: Romance~

Warning: Aku takut di chapter ini 1) karena ini Jungkook/V dan 2) karena disini ada pembahasan keilmuan yang kukerjakan asal asalan, aku takut sekali, tolong maafkan aku.

Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Mpreg, Taehyung yang status aslinya yang baru akan ketahuan di chapter ini, Alpha!SugaKookie, Omega!Preggo!Jimin, Beta!Yoojung.

Mungkin aku suka ngaco, absurd, dan tidak romantis, tapi season ini dikhususkan untuk cinta.

XXX

"Tae, kau adalah seorang omega."

"Oh." Taehyung tidak terkejut.

Dulu Taehyung akan duduk diam tidak mengerti waktu orang tuanya membawanya ke dokter, yang sekaligus paman jauhnya, ayah dari Kim Mihyun yang bahkan cuma Taehyung temui sekitar lima kali seumur hidup. Mihyun tinggal di Jeju dan jarang ke Seoul, sekalinya dia keluar dari Jeju dia tidak ke Seoul.

Taehyung akan diam saja sambil mendengarkan percakapan tiga orang dewasa ini soal dirinya. Dia bahkan sudah asyik memikirkan rencana berenang dengan teman temannya, waktu itu Taehyung baru lulus SD, waktu pastinya sekitar beberapa hari sebelum masuk SMP.

Pamannya menjelaskan Taehyung itu banyak juga dipengaruhi hormon alpha, dengan sekilas mendengar suaranya saja orang sudah bisa menyimpulkan akan jadi apa Taehyung ketika sudah dewasa.

Tapi ibunya mengingatkan kalau Taehyung punya semuanya, jadi mungkin suatu saat hormon omeganya bisa muncul suatu saat nanti.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang ibunya maksud dengan 'semuanya' tapi kemudian dia diberi pemahaman kalau dia lahir dengan dua jenis organ reproduksi, seperti bayi omega laki laki.

Taehyung bilang, "Seperti Jimin."

Ibunya waktu itu belum kenal Jimin karena Taehyung kenal Jimin juga baru satu minggu, "Jimin?"

"Jimin itu teman baruku, dia omega laki laki."

Ibunya lalu tersenyum, "Iya, seperti Jimin. Tae baik baik pada Jimin, ya."

"Memang Jimin kenapa?"

"Omega itu lembut, Sayang. Sekuat apapun mereka, mereka tetap butuh dilindungi. Tae dan Jimin harus saling melindungi, ok?"

"Ok!"

Sejak itu Taehyung dan Jimin selalu dekat, menjadi sahabat.

Terutama waktu Taehyung luntang lantung tidak dapat kelas waktu kelas tujuh. Semua teman teman yang Taehyung kenal sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru berusaha menarik Taehyung ke kelasnya, sehari di kelas A bersama para alpha, sehari di kelas B bersama para beta, lalu sehari di kelas O bersama Jimin dan para omega lain yang kebanyakan perempuan.

Jimin bilang, "Kau disini saja, Tae."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa."

"Aku bukan omega."

"Jadi kau beta?"

"Bukan."

"Alpha?"

"Bukan juga."

"Terus apa, Tae?"

Taehyung menjawab, "Tidak tahu, soalnya belum ketahuan."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggkat bahu, "Mungkin belum waktunya, tapi kata Eomma sih, hormon di dalam tubuhku tidak seimbang, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti."

Jimin diam, otaknya yang masih polos kebingungan mencerna omongan Taehyung.

"Terus nanti kau jadi apa? Alpha, beta, atau omega?"

"Entahlah, menurutmu yang bagus apa?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Alpha tentu saja, alpha itu kuat dan keren. Kalau bisa memilih aku mau jadi alpha, kayak senior itu." Jimin menunjuk seorang anak laki laki yang sedang main basket sendirian di lapangan, tapi Taehyung tidak kenal siapa anak itu waktu itu.

"Memangnya jadi alpha sekeren itu ya? Mihyun alpha tapi dia biasa saja, Seungcheol juga biasa saja."

"Ya, tapi untukku mereka keren."

Bertahun tahun setelah obrolan tidak jelas itu dengan Jimin, Taehyung merasa sudah ada banyak hal yang berubah. Semua orang selalu bilang dia selalu jadi Taehyung yang unik dan seru, ada yang bilang dia mirip alien –Taehyung agak tidak suka itu, dia kan makhluk bumi- dan Yoongi Hyung bilang Taehyung selalu jadi Taehyung yang punya cara berpikir yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, tapi Taehyung merasa di dalam dirinya ada yang berubah.

Ibunya menepuk bahunya, "Tae, kau melamun?"

"Ah? Oh, tidak, tidak, aku tidak melamun."

"Kau kaget ya?" tanya ibunya.

Pamannya, sekaligus dokternya, menenangkan, "Tenang saja, Taehyung, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kau masih keponakanku yang paling tampan."

Pamannya mengacungkan jempol, dan Taehyung tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

"Kami tidak akan berubah karena statusmu, Tae."

Ya, paman dan orang tuanya, juga keluarga besar Kim tidak akan berubah. Tapi Taehyung yang berubah.

Tapi mungkin juga dia tidak berubah, setidaknya tidak sedrastis apa yang dia pikirkan. Mungkin dia berubah pelan pelan, dari tidak bisa diidetifikasi pelan pelan makin condong ke arah omega. Karena Taehyung bukan kali ini saja merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan.

Pertama kali Taehyung merasakan perasaan aneh itu adalah waktu dia kelas sembilan. Awalnya Taehyung juga berpikir hidupnya akan tetap seperti biasa, tapi semua itu berubah dalam sepersekian detik waktu dia menatap mata seorang adik kelas.

Mereka bertabrakan di koridor, bukan masalah besar, cuma adu bahu sedikit, dan adik kelas itu menggumamkan permintaan maaf dengan singkat dan suara yang kecil.

Tapi matanya,

Matanya membuat Taehyung merasa terkurung dan dia merasakan perasaan aneh itu, bukan perasaan yang buruk, tapi perasaan yang asing walaupun Taehyung pernah merasakannya juga sebelum itu.

"Manis." Komentar Taehyung.

Jimin mengiyakan, "Iya, manis. Dia minta maaf tidak?"

"Minta maaf, kok, tapi suaranya kecil sekali. Anak kelas mana sih, harus diajari bicara yang benar nih."

"Nametag-nya sih Jeon Jungkook, pasti VII-A."

Dari baunya semua orang juga tahu.

"VII-A." Ulang Taehyung, "Dia alpha, serius mau diajari nih?"

"Ayo! Kau pikir aku takut pada alpha? Anak kelas satu itu kecil, Tae!"

Perasaan aneh yang Taehyung rasakan itu juga hampir selalu dia rasakan saat bersama Jungkook, yang malah mereka jadikan teman dan bukannya di-bully. Jimin lemah pada Jungkookie –jaman SMP- yang imut seperti kelinci dan Taehyung lemah karena Jungkook membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

Yang Taehyung sebut dengan dorongan omega.

Taehyung menyebutnya begitu bukan tanpa alasan. Itu awalnya karena Jimin bercerita soal Yoongi, itu sekitar waktu mereka awal SMA.

"Melihat ke dalam mata Yoongi Hyung itu rasanya seperti meleleh, Tae, tapi aku juga merasa membeku. Pokoknya aku benar benar jadi semacam tidak bisa berkutik, dia –matanya saja membuatku bergetar, rasanya aku benar benar ingin tunduk saja padanya dan membiarkan dia menandaiku, sampai tahap mating mungkin, tapi aku juga ingin menggigitnya, bekas gigitanku pasti bagus di lehernya, argh! Aku benar benar takut bablas kalau dengannya! Tae!" wajah Jimin merah dan dia menutup mukanya dengan tangan.

Dia masih bicara.

"Melihatnya saja membuatku ingin melayaninya sebaik mungkin. Dan disitu aku baru sadar omega yang benar itu, ya, yang seperti ini, perasaan ini, menyesakan, menyenangkan –Setiap omega pasti punya dorongan semacam ini."

Dorongan untuk tunduk, untuk menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada alpha.

Iya, itu. Itu yang Taehyung rasakan.

XXX

Semuanya terasa familiar, tapi terasa berbeda, bukan hal yang buruk, tapi hal yang baru.

Taehyung omega sekarang, O kapital, sementara dari SMP dia selalu dilabeli beta. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada teman teman kelas B-nya? Apa dia harus merubah data di universitasnya? Di KTP-nya? Ada kombinasi angka khusus untuk menunjukan yang bersangkutan adalah serigala di KTP, juga ada satu digit khusus untuk menunjukan status, Taehyung pasti harus mengganti itu. Lalu apa yang akan dia kata pada anak angkatannya? Taehyung itu ketua angkatan, sebentar lagi reuni akbar, Taehyung penasaran komentar seperti apa yang akan orang berikan.

Taehyung duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, melihat keluar jendela, di hadapan rumahnya ada rumah Namjoon Hyung dan Kyungmin, di samping rumah itu ada rumah Seokjin Hyung dan Seokjoong Hyung, Taehyung bisa melihat semua itu, juga Sejeong yang sedang berjalan, baru pulang sekolah sepertinya.

"Anak itu melamun lagi?" tanya ayahnya. Taehyung mendengarnya sayup sayup.

"Biar saja, Tae memang begitu." Jawab ibunya, "Ayo cepat berangkat, kau sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kantor."

Taehyung menoleh, melihat ayahnya sedang siap siap kembali ke kantor setelah tadi pergi menemani Taehyung di jam makan siang.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar." Kata Taehyung.

Di kantongnya ada uang, kartu bis, dan handphone, dan dia pergi ke luar rumah begitu saja.

"Ya ampun, anak itu!"

"Biar saja, dia pasti butuh udara segar, paling dia ke hutan atau ke rumah Jimin."

Dalam hal menjadi omega Jimin adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk ditanyai, dia sudah jadi omega sepanjang usia pertemanan mereka.

Taehyung naik bis yang biasa dia naiki dan berdiri di tempat biasanya dia berdiri.

Ini bis yang biasa dia naiki, harusnya tidak ada hal hal aneh yang terjadi.

Ini bis yang biasa dia naiki, bis beta. Ada stiker di kaca jendela yang menunjukan kalau ini ada bis beta. Bis ini selain bepenumpang manusia biasa, juga dinaiki para beta dan grup serigala yang lebih banyak betanya, misalnya dua beta satu alpha, tapi satu beta satu omega juga boleh.

Omega tidak seharusnya disini sendirian.

Tiba tiba Taehyung merasa kecil.

Dia selalu heran kenapa Jimin selalu minta ditemani kalau pergi kemana mana dan selalu merapat pada Taehyung kalau di bis, sekarang Taehyung mengerti kenapa.

Dia merasa kecil, dan dia merasa ada yang tidak benar saat kerumunan anak sekolah di sebelah kirinya merapat padanya. Sekali cium Taehyung sudah tahu, ada satu alpha laki laki diantara para beta laki laki yang mendekatinya.

Bis yang biasa dia naiki tiba tiba terasa sangat asing dan berbahaya.

Dan dia merasakan bau dari seorang alpha diantara para beta membuatnya tertekan, seperti memaksanya untuk tunduk. Apa Jimin selalu merasa seperti ini kalau pergi sendiri?

Ini berbahaya.

Dan pintu bis terbuka di halte, tapi ini bukan tujuan Taehyung.

Seorang gadis masuk ketika pintu nyaris tertutup,untuk rambut panjangnya tidak terjepit. Posisi di bis berubah lagi, untungnya membuat kerumunan anak laki laki yang mendekatinya tadi terdorong menjauh. Taehyung sendiri mendekati gadis itu.

Pura pura saja menyenggol bahunya, siapa tahu dia menengok.

"Aw." Gadis itu mengaduh, dia terhuyung, dia terlalu mungil, mungkin hampir duapuluh lima senti lebih pendek dari Taehyung.

Dan dia menengadah untuk melihat siapa yang menyenggolnya. Matanya membulat, "Kim Taehyung!?"

Oh, dia tahu rupanya, Taehyung tersenyum, "Iya, aku Kim Taehyung, kau tahu aku?"

"M-maaf aku tidak sopan pad Seonbae tadi. A-aku tahu Seonbae dari Hoseok O –maksudku Jung Hoseok Saem."

"Oh, Hoseok Hyung. Siapa namamu?"

"Choi Yoojung, Seonbae."

"Jangan panggil seonbae, oppa saja cukup."

"Baik, Yoojungie. Tolong temani aku, disana ada anak anak yang sepertinya berbahaya." Kata Taehyung.

Yoojung melirik ke balik punggung Taehyung, menemukan kerumunan anak laki laki yang Taehyung maksud.

"Mereka memang sudah biasa begitu, Oppa. Suka jahil terutama kalau ada omega, biarkan saja."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ah, begitu."

Yoojung lalu memandangi wajah Taehyung dengan heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Oppa Lima?" tanya Yoojung.

Taehyung bingung dulu pada awalnya, kode apa lagi yang gadis mungil di sampingnya gunakan. Yoojung memperhatikan sekitar, memeriksa apakah ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Yoojung bicara lagi, "Lima tidak boleh sendirian di bis Hujan, Oppa. Kenapa Oppa sendirian?"

"Ah..." Taehyung baru paham, Lima itu Oh, O untuk Omega dan Hujan itu Bi, B untuk Beta.

"Oppa paham?"

"Iya, paham. Aku Lima, kau pasti Hujan, ya."

"Iya, makanya aku naik bis Hujan. Kenapa Oppa naik bis Hujan?"

"Aku salah naik bis."

"Ah, berarti kata Hoseok Saem salah ya, Saem bilang Oppa itu Hujan."

Taehyung mulai tertawa kikuk, apa yang akan Yoojung lakukan kalau tahu soal ini, "Dulu aku Hujan, tapi ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku yang membuatku berubah jadi Lima. Sebenarnya ceritanya panjang, Yoojung."

Bis berhenti lagi di halte lain, tapi ini masih bukan tujuan Taehyung.

Kerumunan anak laki laki yang Taehyung dan Yoojung bicarakan tadi turun semua di halte itu, membuat Taehyung dan Yoojung menghela napas lega.

"Kau biasa pakai kode itu kalau ngobrol?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak, aku baru kepikiran tadi saja. kalau mereka tahu mungkin bakal bahaya, jadi ya aku pakai kode." Jelas Yoojung, "Oppa, perubahan dari beta ke omega yang Oppa bilang tadi itu hal alamiah kan?"

"Alamiah."

"Ah, begitu."

"Kenapa? Ada yang mau kau katakan? Semacam pesan begitu."

"Sebenarnya, maaf sebelumnya kalau aku sok tahu, tapi aku pikir itu bukan hal yang buruk, maksudku, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" Yoojung berpikir, gadis ini manis dengan semua raut wajah yang dia tunjukan, "Begini, aku percaya tubuh kita tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita, tubuh itu seperti alarm yang akan berbunyi kalau ada yang salah di dalam tubuh, iya kan? Jadi kalau tubuh Oppa sendiri yang menentukan itu, berarti memang itulah yang terbaik untuk Oppa."

Taehyung terdiam.

"M-maaf, Oppa."

"Tidak, Yoojung, terimakasih pesannya. Aku turun di halte depan, mau ke rumah Yoongi Hyung. Kau tahu Min Yoongi kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu, dari Kim Seokjin sampai Jungkook Seonbae, aku tahu tujuh tujuhnya kok."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Kau sedekat itu dengan Hoseok Hyung ya sampai dia cerita banyak hal."

Wajah Yoojung langsung memerah, "T-tidak, tidak sedekat itu kok."

Taehyung menahan tawanya, Yoojung mudah sekali digoda.

XXX

Semuanya familiar, tapi berbeda, dan Taehyung pikir seharusnya dia diam saja di rumah tadi, menikmati dan membiasakan diri pada perubahan di dalam dirinya dan di keluarganya. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur ada di sini, di balik suatu pohon di teritori Yoongi. Taehyung melepas seluruh pakaiannya, berubah jadi serigala, membawa pakaiannya di mulut dan berjalan masuk hutan.

Taehyung merasa bohong besar kalau semua orang bilang tidak akan yang berubah karena Taehyung yakin akan ada yang berubah dari cara orang memandangnya dan caranya memandang orang, di teritori yang sudah Taehyung hapal ini saja dia sudah bisa merasakannya. Bau Yoongi membuatnya merinding dan samar samar bau Jimin yang akhir akhir ini jadi seperti melati membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Padahal harusnya –setahu Taehyung- keberadaan omega lain akan menenangkan bagi omega –itulah kenapa Jimin senang sekali bertemu Hong Jisoo, walau mereka tidak dekat dekat amat- tapi bau Jimin tidak membuat Taehyung tenang.

Dia merasa panas, mungkin karena matahari sore, tapi mungkin juga karena bau Yoongi yang tajam dan dingin, atau malah karena bau alpha lain; tetangga Yoongi, keluarga Jeon, Jungkook.

Dari jauh Taehyung melirik ke arah rumah itu. Dia melihat dua ekor serigala bermain, terlihat seperti bertengkar tapi itulah cara serigala bermain, sekaligus melatih kemampuan berkelahi. Salah satu serigala itu terlihat seperti Jeon Somi dan satunya lagi Taehyung tidak kenal, itu bukan masalah karena Taehyung tidak punya urusan dengan kedua beta perempuan itu, dia mau bertemu Jimin.

Jadi dia berlari ke rumah Yoongi,

Dia mengetuk pintu sambil memakai celananya, bajunya dibiarkan saja tergeletak di lantai kayu teras rumah Yoongi yang berwarna biru gelap.

Jimin membuka pintu, matanya cokelat terang sekali, mata serigalanya. Jimin banyak berubah –karena bawaan bayi, Taehyung yakin- tapi Jimin masih temannya.

Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan seekor serigala, tapi Taehyung masih mengenali Jimin temannya di dalam mata itu.

"Aku sudah tahu jadi apa." Kata Taehyung.

"Ah, Tae, ayo masuk, pakai bajumu." Kata Jimin, matanya masih tetap cokelat terang, "Maaf aku tadi agak agak kacau, bulan ini aku jadi tidak bisa mengontrol diri."

Jimin berjalan ke dalam rumah, melewati ruang tamu dan Taehyung memakai bajunya dan mengikutinya. Dia duduk di sofa yang empuk dan Taehyung mengikutinya, duduk di hadapannya. Di sebelah kiri Jimin ada pintu geser dan jendela yang menghadap ke rumah keluarga Jeon.

"Aku ganggu?" tanyanya basa basi.

"Ah, tidak kok." Jawab Jimin.

Tiba tiba pintu di sebelah kanan Jimin terbuka. Dua orang omega itu, Jimin dan Taehyung, menengok ke arah pintu dan Yoongi yang baru keluar dari sana.

Alpha itu menatap Taehyung, matanya abu abu tapi dengan cepat kembali ke warna matanya yang biasa.

Sementara mata Jimin masih cokelat terang.

"Kau mengizinkannya masuk?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak apa apa." Kata Jimin.

"Apanya yang tidak apa apa?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Taehyung butuh bantuanku mungkin." Kata Jimin lagi.

Yoongi duduk di sandaran lengan sofa yang Jimin duduki.

Taehyung merasa bingung, Taehyung merasa semuanya berubah bahkan antara mereka bertiga yang sudah kenal sejak kecil. Jadi Taehyung menunduk. Dia adalah omega kecil dan yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan Jiminnie dan Yoongi Hyungnya, tapi sisi serigala dari mereka. sisi yang sangat asing untuk omega Taehyung.

"Tae," panggil Jimin, Taehyung baru menganggkat wajahnya lagi, menatap serigala satu itu.

Dia baru ingat omongan sepupu sepupunya soal serigala yang sedang mengandung, Taehyung tidak pernah benar benar memikirkannya sebelumnya, tapi hari ini dia jadi sangat perasa pada apapun –sepertinya omega memang begini- dan Jimin terasa menusuk seperti alpha, seperti Yoongi yang jelas jelas alpha ada di samping Jimin bukan untuk memimpinnya tapi untuk melindunginya.

"Rasanya aneh ya?" tanya Jimin.

Perubahan pada Taehyung yang dalam sekali endus semua serigala bisa tahu, rasanya sangat aneh.

"Iya, rasanya semuanya sama, tapi semuanya berubah." Kata Taehyung.

"Itu juga yang aku rasakan waktu pertama tahu aku itu omega." Kata Jimin, dia tersenyum dan senyumnya sangat manis dan menenangkan. Taehyung bisa merasakan sisi serigala dari Jimin sangat dominan saat ini.

Yoongi –yang lebih terasa seperti seorang alpha daripada Yoongi yang biasanya Taehyung kenal- melirik Jimin, Jimin meliriknya sekilas, "Tenang saja, kau cuma butuh sedikit pembiasaan dan semuanya akan baik baik saja. tapi kau harus jaga diri, Tae, omega itu menarik perhatian."

Yoongi bergumam sesuatu seperti, "Sekarang saja dia sudah menarik perhatian."

"Tidak aman kalau pergi sendirian, tapi aku bisa menemanimu kok kalau kau tidak nyaman pergi dengan beta."

"Sepertinya aku bisa pergi dengan beta." Kata Taehyung.

"Dan, satu lagi," kata Jimin, "Kalau kau merasa jadi lebih sensitif pada sesuatu, itu normal. Kita, omega, sangat sensitif lebih dari alpha dan beta. Keuntungannya, kita adalah radar baik dalam berburu." Kata Jimin.

Dia bicara lagi, "Kupikir poin pentingnya itu saja, nanti kalau ada pertanyaan, apalagi yang agak menjurus, tanya aku saja. Aku ini omega yang berpengalaman, Tae."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Tapi kau harus tahu sesuatu, Taehyung. Ini memang tidak diajarkan di sekolah, tapi Pasanganku tidak suka ada omega lain di teritori kami saat dia hamil, tidak ada serigala yang yang suka itu."

"Alpha, Taehyung itu pengecualian, dia temanku."

"Tapi tetap saja dia omega baru yang belum kita kenal, Mate."

"O-oh, kalau begitu aku pulang saja." kata Taehyung.

"Iya, pulanglah." Kata Yoongi.

"Alpha!"

"Ssh! Pulang terlalu sore tidak aman untukmu sekarang." Kata Yoongi lagi.

Handphone Yoongi berbunyi di sakunya, Jimin mengintip siapa yang menghubungi alphanya waktu Yoongi mengambil handphonenya.

"Jung PD-nim. Aku angkat dulu." Kata Yoongi, dia pergi ke kamarnya lagi.

Jimin dan Taehyung diam sampai Yoongi menutup pintu.

"Maaf, Tae." Kata Jimin, "Alpha Yoongi memang begitu."

Mereka sama sama tersenyum.

"Kalau ada pertanyaan kau bisa tanya, Tae."

"Entahlah." Kata Taehyung, "Kita sudah pernah memperkirakan ini dulu, dulu sekali, kan, tapi begitu benar benar kejadian aku malah merasa aneh, Jimin."

"Itu karena kau belum terbiasa. Aku juga dulu begitu." Kata Jimin, "Cari seseorang yang baunya bisa kau pinjam, ini cuma saran, tapi biasanya serigala iseng tidak akan mendekati omega yang sudah ditandai."

"Tapi aku tidak perlu ditandai kan?"

"Iya, pinjam baunya saja. seperti Jungkook dan Wonwoo."

"Ah, aku paham."

"Kalau mau lebih gampang ada cara lain, Tae."

"Apa?"

"Cari pasangan."

"Jadi kau pamer karena kau sudah punya Yoongi?"

Jimin tertawa, "Tidak, Tae, aku serius. Sebentar ya, aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Iya." Kata Taehyung, "Jangan lama lama nanti aku keburu di makan alpha."

Jimin tertawa, masuk ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya ada kamar mandi.

Taehyung tiduran di sofa panjang yang dia duduki, semuanya butuh pembiasaan tapi dia tahu semuanya akan baik baik saja.

Dia merasa agak gerah.

Dan dia melihat Jungkook. Di balik pintu geser kaca.

Mata Jungkook yang bulat, mata itu lebih cocok jadi mata mangsa daripada mata predator, tapi Taehyung tetap merasa tidak bisa berkutik saat melihatnya. Jungkookie yang manis akhir akhir ini jadi makin alpha saja.

Jungkook menggeser pintu geser itu. Tiba tiba bau alphanya dapat Taehyung cium dan itu membuatnya bergetar, makin gerah, dan jadi basah.

"Tae Hyung."

Dan Taehyung merasa dia ingin membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun padanya.

"J-jungkook."

Jungkook dengan cepat duduk di samping Taehyung, matanya berwarna abu abu memandang Taehyung.

"Hyung, kau –baumu."

Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke lehernya, membuat Jungkook bisa menghirup dalam dalam baunya.

"Hm..." Jungkook menggesekan ujung hidungnya di leher Taehyung, bibirnya tipis tipis menyapu leher Taehyung.

"Ngh..." Taehyung memeluk Jungkook, dia menengadah menunjukan lehernya pada Jungkook.

Tahu tahu Taehyung sudah duduk di pangkuan Jungkook, dipeluk lengan Jungkook, dan dia berpegang pada lengan atas Jungkook. Mereka sangat rapat dan Jungkook mendorong Taehyung sampai kepala Taehyung bersandar ke bantal sofa.

Jungkook bergerak sedikit, makin rapat dengan Taehyung.

"Uh, ah!"

"Aku mau menggigitmu, boleh?"

"Iya! Iya! Gigit aku."

Dan Jungkook menciumnya, amatir, terburu buru, mulutnya terasa hangat dan basah. Lalu Jungkook turun ke lehernya, menciumi sambil mencari tempat yang akan dia gigit, lalu Taehyung merasakan taring Jungkook, taring yang tidak terlalu tajam tapi pasti akan melukai.

Taehyung merasakan taring Jungkook menggigitnya, menembus kulitnya, dan dia memejamkan mata, menunggu sensasi gigitan di lehernya tapi itu tidak terjadi.

"Argh!" Jungkook mengaduh.

Yoongi menjambak rambut Jungkook, menjauhkannya dari leher Taehyung, dan mendorongnya dari atas Taehyung.

Mata yang sama sama abu abu itu saling pandang, Jungkook marah dan Yoongi menantangnya. Mereka berkelahi dan Yoongi menendang Jungkook keluar pintu dan mengunci pintu itu. Jungkook menggedor dari luar.

Taehyung terduduk, Jimin ada di hadapannya, "Tae, lehermu berdarah, dia menggigitmu?"

Taehyung menutup mukanya yang panas.

"Taehyung, dia tidak memaksamu kan?"

"Aku menginginkannya."

Yoongi mendekat, Jungkook masih memandangi mereka bertiga seperti anak anjing dari luar, "Sudah kubilang harusnya Taehyung cepat pulang."

Tapi Jimin malah berseru, "Jangan mendekat! Jauh jauh!"

"Hei."

"Jangan dekati Taehyung, aku tidak suka kau mendekati omega lain!"

"Aku cuma mau mendekatimu, Mate."

"Tetap saja!"

Yoongi angkat tangan, dia pergi ke dapur, "Kuambilkan kalian minum. Jiminnie, telepon Seokjin Hyung, bilang dia harus jemput Tae."

Jemputan Taehyung datang setengah jam kemudian dengan Seokjin yang menyalahkan Namjoon, tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dua orang beta itu permasalahkan –mereka membahas sesuatu soal film, kepolosan, beta dan pengaruh buruk Kim Jongdae, tapi tidak ada yang benar benar paham- yang jelas Seokjin kesal sekali dan Namjoon tidak mau disalahkan.

Yoongi pusing mendengarkan perdebatan Seokjin dan Namjoon, "Sudah sana pulang." Katanya.

Taehyung cuma tersenyum saja.

Setelah itu hidup Taehyung kembali seperti biasa, memang ada yang berubah, tapi Taehyung suka perubahannya. Dia jadi kenal lebih banyak anak anak omega, hubungannya dengan para alpha dan beta juga biasa saja, bekas gigitan Jungkook menjadi tanda bagi siapapun yang mau mendekati Taehyung kalau dia sudah ada yang punya.

Namjoon Hyung habis diceramahi Seokjin Hyung dan Jungkook habis babak belur dihajar Mingyu, Mingyu itu satu satunya alpha laki laki di generasi Taehyung, dia yang akan jadi pimpinan klan Kim jadi wajar kalau dia protektif pada tiap anggota keluarganya.

Dan terakhir yang paling menyenangkan adalah Taehyung jadi selalu dapat pesan 'Tae Hyung dimana? Aku kangen' dan sejenisnya dari Jungkook. Jungkook itu anak manja yang manis.

Taehyung semua ini sangat menyenangkan.

XXX

Note: Aku malu. Aku harus sembah minta ampun pada shipper Tae dan Kook, mau top!V atau top!Kook, pokoknya aku harus minta maaf karena aku seenaknya pakai Tae dan Kook.

Aku pikir kasusnya gampang dibawa ke pair apa saja karena yang dibutuhkan bukan karakter tokohnya, tapi posisi alpha dan omeganya. Dan aku lihat TaeKook yang paling mungkin, sebenarnya kalau aku mau susah susah mengumpulkan feels aku bisa pakai SoonHoon karena Soon di STS punya ketertarikan menjurus pada omega, dia di STS adalah untuk menunjukan kalau omega bisa juga dengan beta dan tidak harus selalu dengan alpha.

Dan kasus Tae di STS, bukan seperti itu, kasus ini adalah kasus ketidakseimbangan hormon dan terlambat men-dewasa, dan ya begitulah. (Maaf ya aku bertele tele)

Note(1): Jimin jaman SMP itu pentolan(?)kelas O banget, hahaha. Dia pengen jadi alpha tapi bukan kodratnya ya... ya sudah. Aku senang memikirkan transisi dari Jimin yang berusaha keras untuk memunculkan image cool yang akhirnya tetap gagal, ke Jimin yang tidak memikirkan image dan cuma memikirkan alphanya. Kayak dari selfish ke selfless, dari sok keren jadi keren betulan, dari tidak bisa diandalkan jadi bertanggungjawab.

Note(2): Jimin masih pengen jadi 'alpha' (Dom) sebenernya, dan aku membayangkan YoonMin di STS itu kadang powerbottom!Jimin. Yoongi itu alpha, tapi dia lemah sama Jimin jadi dia nurut aja asal enak(?)

Note(3): Kook itu manis dan Tae itu kece, aku tipe yang Vkook bisa tapi KookV juga bisa, asal mereka berdua aku suka, habis mereka manis dan nge-switch banget sih, untuk STS aku nontonin moment mereka dan mereka itu lucu sekali. Favorit-ku tetep waktu mereka gendong-gendongan dan cuddling, sumpah aku gemes!

Note(4): Chapter ini isinya juga detail detail tidak perlu, seperti nomor KTP dan peraturan soal bis. Detail ini kurang penting sih, tapi aku suka saja memikirkannya. Juga, Sejeong pulang sekolah itu penting untuk menunjukan waktu kalau sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Note(5): Aku sering lupa menulis Hyung di belakang Tae. Kalau itu di narasi kemungkinan besar itu typo, kalau itu di dialog anggap saja waktu itu dia memang dipanggil Tae.

Note(6): ada hint pacar Hoseok, aku pilih anak dibilang suka Hoseok, mungil, dancer, aslinya imut imut tapi kalau di panggung bisa berubah seksi. Bias-able deh.


	6. EXTRA (5)

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 28: EXTRA (5)

Cast: SEVENTEEN Wonwoo, I.O.I Jeon Somi, BTS Jimin.

Rating: T, kita tahu di suatu season pikiran Wonwoo pernah tidak aman, tapi untuk kali ini pikirannya masih aman kok.

Genre: General

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Mpreg.

Mungkin aku suka ngaco, absurd, dan tidak romantis, tapi season ini dikhususkan untuk cinta.

XXX

Lewat telepon terdengar Mingyu bicara,

"Hyung! Dengarkan aku du-"

Tapi Wonwoo sudah tidak ingin mendengarkannya dan dia menutup teleponnya. Suaranya mengganggu Minggu pagi yang tenang di rumah keluarga Jeon.

Wonwoo kesal, ada hal tidak beres yang dia lewatkan. Dia baru pulang dari menginap dua malam sambil mengerjakan tugas di rumah Jihoon dan tahu tahu Jungkook sudah babak belur, kata Somi Mingyu yang menghajar Jungkook, tapi Jungkook tidak mau bicara apa apa sampai pagi ini.

Wonwoo pergi ke kamar Jungkook, membuka pintunya dengan keras supaya anak itu bangun, tapi jelas Jungkook tidak akan bangun semudah itu. Padahal Wonwoo ingin dia cerita, dengan jelas dan bukan seperti cerita Mingyu yang berputar putar.

Jadi Wonwoo cuma membuka tirai di tiap jendela kamar itu dan pergi.

TOK! TOK!

Tapi ada yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Wonwoo menoleh, itu Somi.

"Somi?"

Somi cuma tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo. Rambutnya baru dipotong sebahu, sama sekali tidak menutupi apa apa. Di tangannya ada tiga ekor kelinci.

Wonwoo membukakan jendela dan Somi langsung memanjat masuk.

"Pagi pagi sudah berburu saja, Somi." Kata Wonwoo.

"Ya, kalau aku tidak berburu nanti kita makan apa?" kata Somi. Dia duduk di kusen jendela dengan santai walaupun tanah dan darah membuat badannya kotor.

Wonwoo melepas sweater abu gelapnya yang besar lalu memakaikannya pada Somi, "Sana mandi dulu baru masak."

"Iya."

Dan Wonwoo baru mencium suatu bau yang asing setelah Somi pergi, setelah bau tanah dan bau darah hilang bersama Somi. Ada bau yang lain di udara di sekitar rumahnya. Wonwoo berpikir, apa ini hal tidak beres lainnya?

Wonwoo mengendus lagi, asal bau ini dari rumah tetangga, rumah Min Yoongi. Baunya manis, bau omega –bukan, bukan cuma bau omega biasa, bau ini lebih dari bau omega biasa. Wonwoo mengendus lagi, lalu dia sadar, ini bau bekas bekas pre-heat.

Pre-heat? Memangnya tetangga sebelah ada yang mau heat? Bukannya Jimin sedang tidak akan heat ya? Bukannya omega laki laki cuma heat tiap awal tahun waktu musim kawin? Wonwoo bingung sendiri, dia juga belum betul betul kenal bau Jimin –apalagi bau heat-nya- seperti apa.

Lalu Wonwoo melihat ke halaman tetangganya. Ada sofa biru di tengah rumput, ada Jimin duduk di teras rumahnya yang biru dan cantik. Wonwoo berpikir, dia bingung Yoongi Hyung itu suka biru atau biru itu warna keluarga Min, ya? Seperti bunga cempaka yang jadi simbol keluarga Park.

Wonwoo diam, dia bingung harus tanya Jimin atau tidak. Tentang semuanya; apa yang terjadi selama dia tidak ada di rumah dan kenapa warna rumah Yoongi itu biru.

Waktu itu Jungkook bangun, dia tiba tiba bangun sendiri. Langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Kook." Panggil Wonwoo.

"Hm?" Jungkook menjawab sekenanya, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Hei, Kook."

"Hm?" dia meraba pintu kamar mandi dan belum buka mata sama sekali.

"Kook, kau dihajar Mingyu?"

"Hm-m." Lalu dia masuk kamar mandi begitu saja. meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan jawabannya yang tidak jelas.

Wonwoo kesal –sebenarnya bingung, dia cuma dua malam tidak ada di rumah dan ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi. Pacarnya menghajar adiknya, wow, ditambah cerita Somi sangat memihak Jungkook dan cerita Mingyu berputar putar di dengarkan-aku-dulu dan aku-punya-alasan dan bukannya menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas.

Dan terakhir, Jungkook yang sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara.

Wonwoo berpikir, haruskah dia tanya Jimin? Dia takut mengganggu tapi dia penasaran tapi dia malu.

Wonwoo pusing sendiri.

Tapi akhirnya dia melompat keluar dari jendela kamar Jungkook dan duduk di batu besar di perbatasan teritori Jeon dan Min.

"Hyung!" Panggilnya.

Jimin langsung menoleh, "Hai!"

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Jangan, disitu saja." jawab Jimin.

Wonwoo ingat materi kelas khusus omega –dan perempuan, ya, dan perempuan- bahwa, serigala yang sedang hamil tua itu tidak suka di dekati, kehamilan membuat serigala jadi lemah dan kehadiran serigala lain bisa jadi ancaman untuk mereka.

Wonwoo diam. Diantara dia dan Jimin ada sofa biru dan di sofa biru itu tertinggal bau pre-heat. Bau yang manis, cukup mengundang, tapi juga sangat segar, setelah Wonwoo endus lagi sedikit tercampur dengan bau alpha yang sangat Wonwoo kenal; Jungkook.

"Maaf ya, Wonwoo, kau pasti terganggu bau ini." Kata Jimin.

Wonwoo bingung mau menjawab apa, Jimin Hyung tiba tiba minta maaf dan itu membuatnya merasa kikuk.

Wonwoo diam dan Jimin bicara lagi, "Ini bau Taehyung."

Taehyung? Taehyung yang itu. Senior Wonwoo setahun di atas. Bukannya dia beta? Tapi bukannya bertanya begitu Wonwoo malah bertanya, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook?"

"Oh. Kau belum tahu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Lalu dua orang omega itu dia.

Wonwoo tidak kenal Jimin jadi dia tidak paham apa maksud diamnya Jimin. Jadi Wonwoo bicara, "Yang aku tahu cuma Mingyu menghajar Jungkook karena," Wonwoo tiba tiba merasa harusnya dia tidak bicara sebelum Jimin, tapi sudah terlanjur, "Taehyung Seonbae."

Jimin menghela napas, Wonwoo berpikir mungkin dia merasa berat atau organ pernapasannya terdesak bayi atau apa. Jimin akhirnya bicara, "Iya, dan itu karena bau ini."

Mereka diam, lebih karena Wonwoo bingung harus terus bertanya atau pulang dan memaksa Jungkook untuk seratus persen sadar dan bercerita.

Wonwoo mencoba menyimpulkan sendiri, Taehyung mengalami heat, yang harusnya cuma perempuan dan omega laki laki yang mengalami, itu berarti Taehyung itu omega, tapi kan dia ada di kelas B. Wonwoo bingung.

Mungkin Jimin kasihan melihat Wonwoo bingung sendiri, jadi dia bicara, "Aku tidak tahu boleh cerita atau tidak, tapi kau kan kakaknya Jungkook, kupikir kau harus tahu."

Wonwoo tanpa berpikir langsung bilang, "Ya, tapi tidak ada yang yang memberitahuku." Dia mengatakannya dengan agak pelan tapi cukup keras untuk Jimin dengar.

Jimin tertawa, "Singkatnya, Taehyung sekarang omega. Itu baru ketahuan waktu kemarin itu dan dia datang ke sini untuk tanya tanya soal omega padaku." Jelasnya.

Wonwoo akhirnya paham.

"Kau tahu, Wonwoo, waktu pertama kali kita tahu kita omega, apa yang terjadi pada kita?" tanya Jimin.

Wonwoo diam, mengingat kejadian waktu dia kelas lima SD. Tidak semua serigala jadi dewasa di umur yang sama, mungkin Taehyung Seonbae adalah salah satu yang terlambat mendewasa.

"Wonwoo Oppa! Makannya sudah siap!"

Wonwoo menoleh, Somi berteriak dari jendela.

Jimin pelan pelan berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Wonwoo akhirnya paham apa maksud Jimin; heat pertama. Dan Taehyung, senior super-terkenal yang kelihatan super-seru itu mengalaminya disini, di rumah tetangga sebelah, di sofa biru dan semua itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jungkook. Apa yang Jungkook lakukan pada Taehyung Seonbae?

XXX

Jungkook diam, sekalinya bersuara dia pasti mengaduh, sekalinya dia tidak mengaduh berarti dia sudah tidur.

Jungkook tidur seperti orang mati –atau serigala mati karena Jungkook tidur dalam wujud serigala, tidur dengan menyamping. Dia bernapas terlalu pelan sampai nyaris tidak terlihat mengambil napas dan susah dibangunkan. Dalam tidurnya sepertinya Jungkook tidak merasa sakit.

Wonwoo biasanya berdiri di depan ranjang Jungkook untuk membangunkannya –dengan cara menyiksanya– tapi kali ini dia malah memeriksa apa Jungkook tidur cukup nyenyak dengan badannya yang penuh memar biru –ada yang agak ungu tapi Wonwoo juga melihat yang agak biru-hijau– dan kakinya yang terkilir. Jungkook sepertinya tidur dengan nyenyak, Wonwoo tidak berani memegang Jungkook takut takut bagian yang dia pegang sebenarnya sakit.

Wonwoo cuma berani tidur di samping Jungkook. Seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

Tapi tiba tiba Jungkook langsung membuka matanya yang abu abu. Tajam, membuat Wonwoo ciut.

"A-aku tidur di kamarku saja, kalau begitu." Wonwoo duduk, tapi kemudian Jungkook meletakan kepalanya di paha Wonwoo.

Dia tidak mau Wonwoo pergi.

"OK." Jadi Wonwoo tidur disitu.

Wonwoo tidak tidur sebagai serigala hari ini dan Jungkook tidak tidur merapat padanya. Padahal biasanya mereka tidur seperti dua anak serigala kedinginan yang mencari kehangatan dari bulu saudaranya. Ini berbeda tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Wonwoo, jadi dia bisa tenang dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sampai dia tidak sadar Jungkook belum tidur lagi.

Jungkook berubah ke wujud manusia, mengambil celana dengan kakinya yang tidak terkilir dan memakainya asal, lalu menarik selimut untuk mereka dengan kaki.

"Hyung tahu," dia menghela napas,

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dilakukan seorang alpha." Dia diam sebentar,

"Bukan. Alpha harusnya melakukan itu, tapi aku melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak sopan." Dia terdengar berdecak dan meringis, dia kesal,

"Aku memang agak terpengaruh baunya kemarin itu, itu terlalu..." Jungkook mengerang,

"Itu kali pertama aku mencium bau semanis itu selain dari Eomma-ku, Eomma-mu, kau, dan Somi. Itu pertama kali aku menciumnya dari serigala dari klan lain dan rasanya berbeda," Dia menarik napas dengan keras,

"Dan aku minta sesuatu, yang sebenarnya mungkin tidak boleh kulakukan, tapi dia mengiyakan. Aku pikir harusnya semuanya akan baik baik saja karena aku sudah minta izin." Dia diam lagi.

"Aku tak –maksudku, aku serius, dia serius, tapi semua orang mungkin berpikir kami tidak serius. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa, aku –Sudahlah." Jungkook menghela napas panjang, "Kau juga tidak akan mendengarkan, kau kan sudah tidur."

Jungkook tidak tahu, Wonwoo diam diam mendengarkan.

XXX

Note: Yang Guk lakukan waktu pertama bangun itu adalah apa yang Seunghyun lakukan waktu pertama bangun, terus aku bener bener butuh ngomong sama dia, tapi dia begitu dan masuk kamar mandi dan aku jadi males ngomong sama dia. Rasanya pengen aku kacangin berabad abad. Aku tahu aku ini kakak yang nggak bener dan Seunghyun itu 'Oppa' banget, bahkan di antara temen ibuku Seunghyun yang dikira kakak, tapi harusnya dia nggak usah separah itu kan sama kakak sendiri, sampai nggak mau ngomong begitu. Ih.

Note(2): Yang suka cerita pas orangnya sudah tidur itu aku, biasanya ibuku tidur, terus aku mengoceh soal apapun yang kupikir belum saatnya kukatakan tapi aku gatal pengen ngomong. Kalau dia dengar ya bagus, kalau tidak ya tidak apa apa.


	7. Apa Arti Dari Luka Gigitan

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 28: Apa Arti Dari Luka Gigitan

Cast: Jisoo dan Taehyung, membahas KookV dan CheolSoo.

(Awalnya chapter ini Kook-centric (berpusat pada Kook) tapi Half Moon-nya Dean bikin aku pengen membawa chapter ini jadi agak plus)

Rating: T +

Genre: Romance.

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Mpreg.

Mungkin aku suka ngaco, absurd, dan tidak romantis, tapi season ini dikhususkan untuk cinta.

XXX

Jisoo awalnya tidak memperhatikan Taehyung. Mereka tidak pernah punya kelas yang sama, tapi mungkin karena Jisoo sempat sekelas dengan Jimin makanya Taehyung mendekatinya.

Tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga, sebenarnya, karena Taehyung –yang bau omega mudanya sangat menyesakan tapi juga menyegarkan- itu dekat dengan semua orang, sampai Jisoo bingung siapa yang tidak kenal Taehyung di kampus.

Taehyung itu anak yang _one of a kind_ –dengan kata lain aneh, tidak biasa– suka pakai sendal 'trendi' dan baju yang digunting. Jisoo tahu keluarga Kim itu banyaknya bukan main, tapi apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menandai baju selain mengguntingnya, bahkan Mingyu tidak separah itu. Dengan hal hal yang aneh nan membingungkan itu harusnya semua orang –seantreo Korea atau bahkan dunia –tahu siapa itu Kim Taehyung.

Jisoo –secara diam diam- menyebutnya Puppy, karena Taehyung masih sangat polos seperti anak kecil. Taehyung mungkin menyebut mereka berdua Kembaran Tanggal Lahir, Jisoo tidak keberatan. Tapi Jisoo –secara diam diam juga- kadang menyebutnya Si Tampan, karena Taehyung ini seperti sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan, bahkan walaupun mereka Kembaran Tanggal Lahir Jisoo masih cuma bisa mengerti 0,001% dari isi kepala Taehyung; cara berpikirnya terlalu berbeda, ditambah kultur yang juga berbeda, dan ketampanan Taehyung yang manis yang membuat Jisoo cuma melongo dan bukannya mencerna apa yang Taehyung maksud.

Jisoo sempat merasa terjebak dalam –semacam –pesona Taehyung, rasanya seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki dan sebenarnya tidak benar benar diinginkan tapi Jisoo berakhir memikirkannya terus. Itu Taehyung dan itulah saat dimana Jisoo sadar dia sudah memperhatikan teman omeganya ini terlalu dalam.

(katakanlah itu _omega crush_ atau apa.)

Waktu itu musim panas sedang panas panasnya dan Taehyung pakai choker hitam tebal yang Jisoo bingung sebenarnya gunanya untuk apa. Bentuknya seperti sabuk tapi dipakai di leher, menggantung di leher Taehyung di atas tulang selangkanya, terlihat berat tapi mungkin terasa ringan untuk Taehyung. Taehyung terlihat makin seperti anak anjing dengan choker itu.

"Taehyung-ah, kenapa kau pakai choker?" tanya Jisoo.

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan menyentuh leher Jisoo, "Ini apa rasanya?" dan balik bertanya.

Jisoo meraba lehernya sendiri, dan Taehyung mengarahkan tangan Jisoo ke bekas luka yang Jisoo sangat hapal.

Bekas gigitan Seungcheol.

Jisoo punya bekas gigitan lain di badannya yang berasal dari berkelahi jaman dia di L.A dulu, dia punya satu lagi sebagai simbol kalau dia tunduk pada serigala lain dari ayahnya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan sama sekali, dan dia punya satu yang di leher dari Seungcheol sebagai tanda kalau dia sudah ada yang punya sekaligus janji untuk mating.

"Rasanya?" tanya Jisoo.

Takut, Jisoo takut.

Darah dan kemungkinan luka yang terlalu dalam membuat Jisoo takut pada awalnya, tapi makin sering dia digigit makin dia tidak takut pada kemungkinan kematian karena gigitan. Sebaliknya dia takut pada gigitan Seungcheol yang dalam tapi lembut dan menyisakan luka yang rapi.

Gigitan dari Seungcheol itu berarti janji, seperti uang muka, dan Jisoo sudah belajar untuk tidak berharap pada orang lain karena tidak semua janji bisa ditepati.

"Susah menjelaskannya, Taehyung-ah."

Rasanya Jisoo takut, bukan pada taring Seungcheol yang licin dan tajam, tapi pada perasaannya sendiri yang entah bagaimana Jisoo harus menyembuhkannya kalau kali ini dia kecewa lagi. Jisoo ingin dia cuma punya satu mate sampai mati dan dia mau itu Seungcheol tapi dia takut kalau Seungcheol tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya.

"Tapi itu perasaan yang menyenangkan?" kata Taehyung. Pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan, atau itu cuma Jisoo yang terpesona senyum Taehyung yang khas.

Iya, itu terlalu menyenangkan, membuat Jisoo lupa diri sampai dia lupa bagaimana cara mengatur perasaannya supaya siap pada segala macam kemungkinan bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun.

Taehyung tiba tiba membuka chokernya –yang seperti sabuk yang dipakai di leher –dan memberikannya pada Jisoo. Jisoo langsung bisa melihatnya; bekas luka seperti sobekan dengan gigi, mungkin tidak dalam, tapi Jisoo tidak tahu pastinya. Bekas luka itu tertutup dengan choker Taehyung pakai, Jisoo yakin semua orang akan geger kalau sampai tahu Taehyung dapat bekas gigitan separah itu.

Jisoo tidak terlalu memperhatikan bahan choker yang ada ditangannya -apa itu kulit asli atau bukan –dia merasakan huruf yang dibordir di sana.

JK

JK, JK, Jisoo sepertinya ingat sesuatu. Adik Wonwoo; Jungkook.

"A-alphamu?" gagap Jisoo, dia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ditanyakan saat ini.

"Iya. Aku pakai itu untuk menutupi bekas gigitannya." Kata Taehyung dengan riang.

Terlalu riang dibanding bekas gigitannya yang parah, "Dia sepertinya mau merobek lehermu daripada menandaimu."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan polos, seperti anak anjing. Jisoo menyodorkan chokernya supaya Taehyung memakainya dan kelihatan lebih seperti anak anjing.

"Dia tidak berniat begitu, serius. Ada sesuatu yang heboh terjadi waktu dia menggigitku, tapi itu bukan masalah, Jisoo, rasanya sangat menyenangkan, sampai bisa bisa aku lupa diri."

Jisoo cuma paham 0,001% dari isi otak Taehyung, tapi dia bisa merasakan juga apa yang Taehyung rasakan soal gigitan mate sekitar beberapa persen.

"O-okay." Akhirnya Jisoo, seperti yang kemarin kemarin, cuma bisa mengiyakan Taehyung.

XXX

"Apa rasanya, Kook?"

Jungkook menoleh pada gulungan selimut yang tiba tiba bicara. Itu Wonwoo, di musim panas yang sangat panas, malah bergulung di dalam selimut. Wajahnya merah, Jungkook harusnya tahu Wonwoo sedang tidak benar.

"Apanya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Menggigit seseorang?"

Jungkook mendadak malu, "hyung, kenapa tanya soal itu!?"

"Kau kan sudah pengalaman, Jungkook, wajar kalau aku penasaran."

Jungkook meringis, "Aku tidak akan jawab."

"Yah! Kenapa!?"

Rasanya hangat, makin panas, dan waktu itu Jungkook dan Taehyung sangat dekat, dan kulit Taehyung sangat lembut di mulut Jungkook, dan tiap tarikan napas Taehyung yang berat di depan telinga Jungkook, Taehyung benar benar menyerahkan dirinya waktu itu, dan Jungkook menerimanya, ingin memilikinya, ingin melindunginya, bahkan setelah bertahun tahun –sekitar lima tahun lebih –sejak Jungkook pertama bertemu Taehyung dan merasa begitu. Taehyung membuat Jungkook merasa ringan, seperti sesuatu yang segar, tapi juga menyesakan dan Jungkook merasa dia tidak akan bisa puas soal Taehyung.

"Itu rahasia ranjang, Hyung."

XXX

Note (panjang): Aku sebenarnya punya banyak peretelan (detail) yang mau aku tulis, tapi aku jadi pusing dan galau sendiri, aku semacam punya side story dari Chanyeol sampai Chan (aja) dan banyak hal hal yang super greget (storyline receh kayak drama ibu ibu) sampai aku tidak kuat, aku memikirkan Jimin aja jadi nangis sendiri (tapi tetep dibahas)(apa aku maso?) tapi ada TaeKook sih jadi aku bisa tenang soal Jimin dan Min kecil (Min kecilnya kali tiga).

Sebenernya mungkin aku bisa nulis side story (yang sumpah bikin aku baper sendiri itu) itu, Cuma ya... kadang kita mau sesuatu tapi tidak kuat, jadi amannya aku stop saja.

Dan kalau aku sampai menulis itu, STS bisa campai berapa season? Eh, tapi STS terhitung pendek kan. Sebenarnya.

Note(lanjutan): Ini adalah chapter Studi terakhir yang akan aku tulis, chapter depan memang masih ada hal hal yang membahas soal studi tentang serigala-nya, tapi pembahasan studi di chapter depan kemungkinan sedikit.

Note: aku tahu aku telat tapi Deja-Boo itu itu enak ya~

Note(2): Dan!

Kalau lihat Taehyung di Fire aku gereget sendiri. Dia cocok jadi Luciel Choi ya. Rambut merah, kacamatanya, terus short film Stigma itu pas sama Luciel!

Hayo, ada yang tahu MM tidak?

Serius, jarang jarang aku merasa super-gemas tanpa embel embel tekanan yang gelap dan menyesakkan, aku sedang tidak baik waktu aku kenal Bangtan. Terakhir aku jatuh cinta yang kayak jatuh dalam banget itu sama SVT dan mungkin terutama Woozi. Ah, Woozi. (Woozi manis tapi bukan manisnya Yoosung jadi aku suka.)

Tapi kali ini aku merasa aku sudah lebih baik dari jaman jaman dulu, dan jadinya begitu bertemu Luciel aku merasa sangat gereget (?). sebenernya aku gereget juga sama Jumin, tapi aku kurang suka cowok seperti Jumin (Aku vanilla, Jumin, you aren't my style), aku lebih tertarik lihat V (MM), dan aku tidak terlalu tertarik sama yang manisnya keterlaluan seperti Yoosung, dan Ryu Hyun (Zen)... makin narsis dia serius makin minta ditampar.

Tapi serius lagu OP MM itu gereget banget, Han cetar disitu. Aku tahu aku agak gila tapi aku kayak denger suara Baekhyun dan suara V yang diedit tinggi (tinggi-tinggi banget) pas Han nyanyi Mystic Messenger. Entahlah ya, padahal aku habis maraton Gudetama yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baek ataupun V waktu itu.


	8. Tentang Jeon

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 30: Tentang Jeon oleh Jeon Somi

Cast: Somi

Rating: T

Genre: General

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Mpreg.

XXX

Aku pikir kadang guru guru tidak punya ide lain soal tugas, jadi setiap habis liburan pasti selalu ada tugas menulis pengalaman liburan. Ini aneh, memang apa yang mereka harapkan dari liburanku, liburan keluarga Jeon, yang begitu begitu saja.

Pertama, Wonwoo Oppa itu tidak bisa diajak melakukan sesuatu kecuali bermalas malasan nonton drama TV berdua.

Kedua, Jungkook Oppa itu sebelum diajak dia sudah hilang duluan dan tidak ada yang tahu dia kemana, mungkin ke hutan, mungkin diam diam kencan.

Sementara aku cuma duduk menonton TV.

Waktu itu Wonwoo Oppa sempat bertanya, "Somi, kau tidak main dengan teman temanmu?"

Aku menghela napas, dan menghelanya lagi, dan lalu menghelanya lagi.

Aku balik tanya, "Oppa tidak pergi kencan seperti Jungkook Oppa?"

Wonwoo Oppa malah balik bertanya, "Kau tahu darimana kalau Jungkook kencan?"

"Memangnya Oppa tidak tahu?"

"Memangnya dia tidak ada di rumah, ya?"

Aku menghela napas lagi.

Ya, beginilah, hubungan antara aku dan dua oppa ini memang tidak terlalu dekat, semuanya masing masing.

"Tadi dia pergi tapi aku tidak tahu kemana." Kataku.

Wonwoo Oppa cuma mengangguk. Dia terlihat datar saja seperti tidak mempedulikan Jungkook Oppa, aku aku rasa Wonwoo Oppa ini juga peduli pada Jungkook Oppa. Ya, aku bisa merasakannya.

Kalau aku, sepertinya aku tidak seperhatian itu pada Jungkook Oppa, ya.

Aku lebih sering main dengan teman teman. Jungkook Oppa juga lebih sering begitu sampai aku hapal teman temannya; Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung itu sepupu jauh, dan Kim Seokjin itu sepupu yang lebih jauh lagi, aku tahu ini karena temanku, Sejeong Eonnie yang menjelaskannya, dia satu kakek dengan Kim Taehyung, dan kupikir mereka punya senyum yang mirip. Lalu ada Jung Hoseok, aku dan teman temanku semuanya tahu Jung Hoseok, terutama karena Yoojung Eonnie selalu menyebut nyebutnya dan ada kabar burung yang beredar, jadi kalau tiba tiba mereka pacaran aku tidak akan heran. Ada dua lagi teman Jungkook Oppa dan mereka berdua adalah tetangga sebelah rumah, Min Yoongi dan omeganya, Park Jimin, mereka adalah pasangan yang kelihatannya manis dan mungkin lama lama aku bisa jadi shipper mereka, sejauh ini mereka tidak pernah menyusahkan. Bahkan waktu tiba tiba aku disuruh angkat sofa juga aku tidak merasa mereka menyusahkan.

Sebagai tetangga yang baik aku harus membantu Yoongi-sshi –aku takut dinilai sok akrab kalau tiba tiba panggil Yoongi Oppa- yang kelihatannya kerepotan menggotong sofa sendiri. Aku tahu itu bukan masalah kekuatan, ini masalah Yoongi-shi tidak mau sofanya yang sangat cantik itu tergores disana sini karena tidak diperlakukan dengan baik.

Jadi aku yang tadinya sudah mau pergi berburu memakai lagi kaus putih dengan lambang minuman bersoda kebesaranku dan menyapanya, "Pagi, Yoongi-sshi!"

Dia menoleh, aku bersumpah matanya itu kecil tapi sangat amat menusuk dan dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran alpha.

"Sini, sini." Panggilnya, "Kau bisa bantu aku angkat sofa ini kan?"

"Bisa." Jawabku. Aku tidak tahu sofa itu seberat apa sebelumnya tapi sebagai tetangga yang baik aku harus mencoba membantu, apalagi Jimin Oppa sedang tidak bisa dimintai bantuan waktu itu.

Min Yoongi menyuruhku menunggu di depan teras dan dia mendorong sofa dengan hati hati ke arah teras.

"Apa kabar Jimin Oppa, Yoongi-sshi?" tanyaku basa basi.

Dia malah menjawab, "Kau bisa memanggilku oppa juga kalau mau, Somiya."

"Ah, baik."

"Jiminnie baik baik saja, tapi kau tidak bisa menemuinya, seperti yang kau tahu dia sebentar lagi melahirkan dan dia suka diam di sarangnya."

Waktu itu aku baru tahu yang namanya Min Yoongi bisa bicara lumayan panjang Juga, pasti ini karena dia sangat sayang dan khawatir pada keadaan omega dan anaknya. Oh, keluarga yang manis.

Waktu itu aku tidak sadar aku tersenyum dengan cara yang mungkin agak menyeramkan kalau saja dia tidak bertanya, "Kenapa kau tersenyum."

"Ah, tidak, tidak."

"Ayo angkat ini."

Sofa itu tidak terlalu berat sebenarnya, cuma yang aneh adalah ada bau Jungkook Oppa dan sesuatu yang mirip bau Kim Taehyung di sofa itu.

"Yoongi Oppa, bau ini-"

"Anak kecil tidak perlu tahu apa apa."

Aku dengan cepat paham, Jungkook Oppa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat keluarga Kim marah dan Kim Mingyu datang menghajar Jungkook Oppa."

"Wow," kataku, "Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, wow! Bagaimana bisa!?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa apa." Kata Yoongi –yang sejak hari itu aku panggil Oppa.

"Tapi, Oppa, aku benar kan?"

Min Yoongi diam, aku lihat dia memandangi sofanya yang cantik dijemur di bawah sinar matahari, dia bilang, "Siapa yang bilang kau salah, Somiya?"

Dan sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah mengerti lagi hubungan antara Wonwoo Oppa, Jungkook Oppa, dan keluarga Kim itu hubungan yang baik atau buruk. Sejeong Eonnie bilang dia juga tidak tahu banyak, tapi dia bilang semuanya baik baik saja. waktu aku tanya Doyeon Eonnie, dia tidak tahu apa apa, tapi waktu aku tanya Chungha Eonnie dia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku pikir akhir akhir semuanya sudah membaik sejak suatu hari semua orang dewasa Jeon dan Jungkook Oppa pergi –kata Sejeong Eonnie mereka datang ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk membahas suatu yang serius dan seru tapi sayangnya anak anak tidak boleh dengar- dan meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Wonwoo Oppa di rumah.

Dan akhirnya setelah aku lama sekali tidak melihat Kim Taehyung, dia datang dengan sesuatu seperti sapu tangan dilipat dan dililit ke leher. Dia cepat dekat dengan semua orang di rumah dan sangat-sangat-sangat gemas padanya entah kenapa.

Aku, dan seperti semua orang di rumah, ingin dia menginap –aku sebenarnya ingin dia cepat menikah dengan Jungkook Oppa dan tinggal di rumah ini –dan dia benar benar menginap. Dia mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Jungkook Oppa dan pakai kemeja warna gelap kotak kotak punya Jungkook Oppa. Dia ikut makan malam di rumah tanpa menutup lehernya dan waktu itu aku dan Wonwoo Oppa sama sama tersedak ludah sendiri.

Mark!

Aku dan Wonwoo Oppa saling pandang dalam diam. Aku tahu kami sama sama sadar dengan luka bekas gigitan yang parah di leher Taehyung Oppa, menurutku itu khas Alpha Jungkook sekali kalau agak agak –sangat- kasar begitu dan sembarangan begitu.

Dari yang aku pelajari di sekolah menggigit serigala lain itu tidak boleh sembarangan. Memberi bekas gigitan berarti menjadikan serigala lain milik kita, sebagai anggota kawanan, sebagai budak, atau sebagai mate. Dan gigitan yang biasanya ada di leher itu adalah gigitan dari calon mate (kalau bukan dari mate itu sendiri); itu sama saja dengan tunangan!

Bahkan Wonwoo Oppa dan Kim Mingyu yang sudah lebih lama pacaran saja belum sampai tahap itu!

"W-" aku hampir saja berseru kalau Wonwoo Oppa tidak menarikku menjauhi meja makan.

Aku masih semacam terpukau kalau ingat itu. Dan, kan, aku bukannya menyelesaikan tugasku tapi malah memikirkan hubungan antara Jungkook Oppa dan Tae Oppa. Tapi hal hal soal percintaan begitu memang sangat menarik, coba hubungan Wonwoo Oppa dan pacarnya juga seheboh itu aku pasti akan terus kepikiran.

XXX

END

XXX


End file.
